Breath of life
by l0st-b0nes
Summary: Picking up from Breaking Dawn when eveyone's found out Bella's pregnant. I'm re-writing it the way I want it to go, it will differ from the book but will obviously still be pretty much the same in some areas. I'm not the best writer so bare with me :) xo
1. Chapter 1 : Nudger

Picking up from Breaking Dawn when eveyone's found out Bella's pregnant. I'm re-writing it the way I want it to go, it will differ from the book but will obviously still be pretty much the same in some areas. I'm not the best writer so bare with me. I'm not sure if I'll continue this fully through Bella's eyes but we'll see. I hope you enjoy it. also if you find that I'm totally going off of the rails of the story or you think I've gone a bit crazy with the story line ( not saying I will just bare with me and see where it goes :)!

o0o

**Bella**.

o0o

The thought of being a mother excited me. Edward, nudger and I will be a little family, always together from here to well, forever. I know Edward's scared about the baby and how it will effect me but I have all the faith in the world that I can, we can get through this. I'm not as breakable as he thinks. I'm going to live.  
I guess since the beginning I've somehow always attracted death, maybe I'm just a hallmark card for it or something - but i've always over come it and well, lived. It's made me stronger and I'm strong enough, for Edward and myself to get through this. My little nudger, this little being inside of me, half perfection and half me - which oddly still makes him or her perfection. I always vision a little boy, with tousled brown hair and bright green eyes, a miniture Edward - And I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been, I know this is going to work out and I'm going to be the best mom I can be to little nudger.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me for the millionth time in the last hour. I know he's concerned but he needs to give the constant questioning a rest.  
"Edward, I'm fine - please.. " I smiled.  
We were both sat the sofa waiting for Carlisle to come down with some test results about the baby. It seems that my little nudger is already being difficult as we cannot get a clear scan of the little one - which of course led to my favoruote inquisition of needles.  
Edward's thumb was stroking over my knuckles, his soft skin left a cool memory on my skin until he graced back over the same spot again.  
" I love you" I spoke, looking deep into his golden eyes getting lost as I do so. It was just him and me.. and little nudger. So much love filled my heart and I wanted to cry.  
Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.  
" I love you too, Bella. So much".

Carlisle came down the stairs with a swift movement and sat on the coffee table infront of us. If Esme was here she would scold him, but alas, she's gardening.  
"I've examined the.. baby.. to the best I can. It seems that your little one is very much protected inside of you, Bella". Carlisle spoke with a faint glow of love. I know he tries to be nuetral in these situations, but I have a feeling he secretly sides with me.  
"Well that's good then, right?" I ask, least my nudger is safe and sound.  
"But"  
Here come the 'buts'- the bad things, the things that I know I'm going to end up in tears about, soaking Edwards tee.  
"it seems that your...baby.. is growing at a rather abnormal pace, Bella. The.. baby.. is much bigger than expected at this time of the semester. _if_ the child continues to grow at this rate - we're looking at a birth in the next.. few weeks". Carlisle's face turned into concern.  
The next few weeks. My mouth popped open, I darted to look at Edward's face. Concern was plastered all over it.

"the next few weeks?" i spoke.. worry bursting through the damns in my voice and leaking all over the floor.  
Edward came back to life and looked at me and then back at Carlisle. I know he's searching through his mind looking for answers or getting information that they're secretly keeping from me. I bet the later.  
"It'll be fine, I'll be fine" I smiled, embracing some positivity for once and I squeezed Edward's hand.  
" I need to go to the bathroom" I tried to stand up but I felt as if my legs can't lift my bump with out extra help anymore.  
Edward got up and helped me to my feet, in which disappeared under my stomach. He walked me to the bathroom, opened the door and sat me on the toilet.  
"You can leave now Edward" I felt the rush of red to my cheeks.  
"Bella, just pee" he said as he turned his back to me. How can I go with him in here? but the damn broke and I had to relieve myself.  
Edward helped me back up and took me back to the sofa. I led down and Edward placed a soft blanket over me.  
i yawned, this being pregnant with a half vampire, half human child definitely took all my energy out of me. I was exhausted.  
I shut my eyes but still could hear the buzz of home coming vampires around me. Rosalie was faffing about me to Edward  
"Is she warm enough under there? Any new news on the baby?" Her questions are always concerned about my nudger, I'm so glad I told Rosalie first, she's so supportive in my situation.  
I could hear Alice delicately walking towards me but I don't know what she was doing.  
"Sh" Edward hissed at everyone in the room. I faintly smiled as I entered a world of dreams.

o0o

I awoke with no breath in my lungs, sweat beads were dripping across my face and Edward's hands were on me in seconds.  
"Bella, Bella, love - what is it? are you in pain?" His words tumbled out of his mouth and I could barely make out what he was saying.  
He carefully helped me sit up as I tried to calm my breathing.  
"It was just a dream.. just a dream" i chanted to myself. I couldn't believe what my mind just made up and with that I started to cry. Really cry. The dream was so real, so life like that it scared me.  
Edward held me closely and kissed my head.  
"You're safe baby, you're safe" and he continued to rock me calmly. All the other vampires were stood staring at me, though I couldn't care less. This was my favourite place to be - inside Edward's arms and he made the bad feelings float away.  
"Edward.." i started.  
He looked at me, worry dancing in his eyes "yes, Bella?"  
"I'm so scared" and with that I continued to cry into my husbands neck untill i fell back into the land of the unconcious.

o0o

Oh and that's my first chapter - what do you think? reviews and stuff xo


	2. Chapter 2 : Blood

Hello I'm back again with another Chapter! I bet you're wondering where this story is going? i have a few ideas bouncing off the walls inside my head, so we'll see which gets played. I've decided to go with a different pov today, are we excited? ha ha Enjoy my friends - review and stuff, though don't bash me too hard, I'm still trying to get into this Edward and how he thinks/talks - as well as generally getting better at my creative writing. bare with / also where's Jacob? hm. Well he isn't here yet. I'm sorry. I'm team Edward - he will be here, don't worry.. just..soon.

o0o

**Edward**

o0o

When Bella mumbled the silent words of " I think I'm pregnant" to me back on Isle Esme, I never thought I'd hear them. Not there and definitely not now.  
Hearing them words tumble from her innocent mouth hit me like a flame from hell. There was never a thought that crossed my mind, that I could get a human pregnant. I am dead. I am immortal. Commiting to a physical relationship with Bella was hard enough for me to grasp,.. I mean the lust was there. I may be vampire but the emotional feelings were springing back into my body full force. Everytime I'd watch Bella sleep and let my thoughts wonder, how it must feel to be that intimate with your soul mate. To touch, to love and be complete. I knew when going into this that there would be complications. the bruises, the pressure too not get carried away and kill Bella. Never would I have thought that them thoughts were nothing, that's what they were nothing. Nothing compared to seeing my wife, my love, in pain, scared - getting bigger and weaker with every growing day; hour. Seeing the her soft, beautiful skin, fade and drown into a bleak milk colour. And it was all because of me. Me and my desire to be intimate and give Bella everything she wanted. This was my suffering, watching her deteriorate infront of me.

o0o

I could hear the soft breaths escaping Bella as she slept on the sofa. I'd sit next to her each night as she'd fall asleep and watch as she entered her dreams. Still from the first night i saw her, i study her features. This time she's different - she has dark circles around her eyes as if she's had no sleep, her cheek bones are more prominant, as if her skin is slowly being stretched across her face. Her soft pink lips were dry, I could see the colour was slowly disappearing each coming day.  
My Bella.  
She was changing and it concerned me more than ever. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen. I routed through Carlisle's mind and I know the outcome, and some part of me know's Bella does too - but she's so stubborn my wife - she'll keep pushing forward until the.. child is here.

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she searched for me, when her chocolate brown eyes locked with mine, a smile spread across her face.  
"hey" she spoke, her voice was groggy. I rose and went to get her a glass of water and placed it into her hand.  
"thanks" and she gulped down the glass in no time and set it on the table.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked and I could see the annoyance in her eyes.  
"Edward, I'm fine. Hungry actually.. we both are" the adoration for her.. our unborn child was in her eyes  
I smiled at her and kissed her cold forehead. I placed another blanket ontop of the current one and walked to the kitchen. I knew what she'd want to eat. _eggs._ it's been like that since the beginning. I silently chuckled to myself. _eggs.  
_I came back into the living room with a fresh plate of eggs acompanied with toast and bacon, I set them on the arm of the sofa.  
Bella's eyes lit up and she dove in.  
"Y'know.. " she said with a mouthful of food " I will never not get impressed, for someone who doesn't eat - you make the best food, dear husband of mine" and she chewed on another streak of bacon.  
i smiled. Even though Bella ate a lot, she was not gaining any additional weight. Besides the mammoth bump attatched to her, she was skin and bones. The child was sucking all the life out of Bella.  
Carlisle came into the living area ready to give Bella another check up. He checked her heart and took mesurements of her weight.  
"Ah, Bella. It seem's you've lost some more weight. It worries me greatly. If you're not gaining weight then that's not giving the baby a lot of food either".  
"I see" she spoke " But I'm eating so much" ...

o0o

That's when the thought occured to me. The child is half Bella and half me. Human and Vampire. If the human food isn't giving the child what it needs then maybe.. the vampire side is more prominant..  
"I think I have a soloution" I spoke not knowing how Bella is going to take this.  
"oh, care to share son?"  
"Well, obviously human food isn't helping ,,.. the child"  
"Our baby" Bella interupted. " It's our baby Edward, a little defencless baby"  
I took a breath and started again  
"The _baby_ may be more closer to me in the food department, than Bella".  
I saw Bellas eyes light up and Carlisle 'hm'd ' in agreement.  
"oh, blood. You... you want me to drink blood?" Bella asked.  
Carlisle stepped in and took over with his doctor facade.  
"Bella, this may be the only way for both of you to get strong and .. live through this. It's clear that the child is not accepting human food. Edward is right, the child is half vampire as well, blood may be the key - are you willing to try?"  
Bella sat bug eyed and stared at Carlisle for a minute. She was biting her top lip and I knew she was mulling this over.  
"okay" she spoke " I'll be an early vampire and drink some blood" she smiled and rubbed her belly.  
"You're just like you're daddy" she cooed.  
I smiled yet there was a cloud of worry hanging over my head, dripping these erractic thoughts. i watched as Carlisle left to go do more research before we gave Bella some blood.  
I turned to look at my wife, running my thumb over her knuckles.  
" You don't have to do this Bella"  
"Edward, don't you see? our baby is hungry and I want to give him everything he needs. Our little nudger needs us. I need him. I love him, Edward. He's going to be the perfect parts of both of us. You'll see. I won't give up, not for me - for him. for our baby, Edward. Please".  
And with that Bella let out a curdled cry and I heard the most horrific noise, as if something just crashed into the house. That was my first thought - in a nano second I saw Bella's agonised face and Carlisle was urgantly here.  
"Bella?"  
and her eyes rolled back into her head..  
"BELLA!?".

o0o


	3. Chapter 3 : Choices

i'm sorry i havent written lately, I've been working a 30 hour week recently so this is a quick update. i apologise for any spelling mistakes and bad grammar, i'm not going to check it as i normally would! bad L0stb0nes.  
And here we are again then!, oh Bella, what have you got yourself into now aye?

o0o

**Bella**

o0o

Trying to tell Edward how important it is for me to do everything for our baby, was getting tiring.  
" You don't have to do this Bella" Edward Spoke.. and how could he even suggest I couldn't? I haven't met this little person yet, but I loved him with all I have aready.  
"Edward, don't you see? our baby is hungry and I want to give him everything he needs. Our little nudger needs us. I need him. I love him, Edward. He's going to be the perfect parts of both of us. You'll see. I won't give up, not for me - for him. for our baby, Edward. Please". And I felt something abnormal as I spoke. As if a knife just struck straight into my ribcage and twisted. The pain was intense as I felt the warm, iron blood flow up my throat and suddenly I could see the back of my eyelids...

o0o

**Edward**

o00

Carlisle came down in that moment and struck straight into his doctors roll. He picked up Bella and at vampire speed placed her on the bed in his office. Blood was pooling in Bella's mouth and I had to hold her head up to stop her from choking.  
"The child, it doesn't have enough room!" Carlisle shouted at me.  
And it was what i'd feared, the baby was breaking my wife.  
Carlisle examined Bella and found the baby had broken her ribs in such a way, it pushed them up.  
"Edward, go - Let me fix her up"  
As if i could leave. My whole world was on that table, blood dripping from her mouth, lifeless - carrying life that was destroying her own. How could I leave her.  
"No, I can't" and Carlisle didn't push me further. I watched him work on Bella, 'fixing' her and soon she was tucked up in a bed, recovering.  
I sat besides her, brushing my thumb across her pale cheek. She was my everything, so beautiful, my other half. It felt like years I'd been waiting for Bella to open her eyes, but I saw her eyelids flutter and she slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes.  
"Bella?"  
she let out a slight cough and looked straight at me.  
"Edward" she spoke softly. And I could see it all over her face. She was scared. And that broke me.  
I softly kissed her forehead,  
"you scared me then" I spoke.  
she smiled, "I scared myself, how's the baby?" She asked.  
and I couldn't help but think of how much I was starting to hate the creature inside of my wife, taking my wife away from me.

o0o

**Bella**

o0o

"I scared myself, how's the baby?"  
Edward looked at me in the strangest way. I concerned me.  
"It's fine, just needs more room than provided. Bella, we need to be so careful, the child is growing so fast and getting much bigger, it's started to break your bones".  
Of course I knew that, I felt it. I ached everywhere. Everytime I intook a break my chest felt like it was going to cave in. I know Carlisle did everything to stop me feeling this pain, but it was still there, stabbing me at every given pass.  
I didn't care though, as long as my little nudger was okay.  
"Well, as long as the babie's okay" I smiled and looked down as my ever growing bump.  
I heard Edward let out an angry 'hmph' and I turned to look at him. Anger was patroling all over his face.  
"What?" i asked, preparing myself for the wrath to be unleashed.  
"Bella, do you not see? This _thing_ is killing you. You've got broken ribs, you're underweight - it's sucking the life out of you. I can't, I won't lose you. Please Bella, i can't stand here and watch you disppear infront of me. I don't want this".  
And his damn broke. all these things he's been holding back from he started spilling out of his mouth.  
"I don't want this _thing_ if it means I lose you. YOU are all I want, all I need Bella".  
"Edward, I'm fine - I will be fine. I'm doing this for him, _our baby_. I love you, Edward so much - you know that. But i love him too, and im not giving up. I have no choice".  
And he 'huffed' even louder.  
"Bella, you have a choice, say the word and I'll get that thing out of you. It's you, you've given me no choice, I have to stand here and watch you die - where's my say? cause if I do have a say, i dont want this. No, i don't want to see you like this. you've left me alone. we're husband and wife, we make decisions together. yet here i stand, usesless not having a say".  
i was sobbing. I couldn't believe I made edward feel this way but at the same time I could believe he actually felt that way. This whole time I was sure Edward wanted this baby as much as me, Yet here we are.  
"But, I love him Edward, please".  
Edward got up and walked to the door,  
"Bella, I can't sit and watch you die. I won't " and he stormed out of the room. I was left alone, with my nudger, in a big white room; sobbing.

o0o

I opened my eyes to find no Edward next to me and that was strange. I felt a lot stronger again. I was aloud to stop being monitered after my vitals when back to normal. The baby hasn't broken anything else yet, which is obviously a good sign. I waddled down to the living room and sat on the sofa.  
Rosalie came strutting in.  
"Morning Bella, here's some orange juice. Carlisle wants to try the blood today, seeing as it's you need your strength - you still okay with that?" Rosalie is probably the only person who is supporting with the baby, and for that i'm thankful.  
"Of course".  
Carlisle came down with a blue sippy styled cup, full of blood. Edward followed after him.  
" We ready then Bella" Carlisle spoke and handed me the cup. Human Blood. I'm glad I couldn't see the stuff, that would not make it easier.  
I took the cup and heard the slight slosh of the blood.. I placed the teet to my lips and closed my eyes. i could smell the iron as it ran into my nose. My mouth started watering - something as a human i never thought i'd do.  
I took a sip and oddly this warm liquid tasted heavenly. Like euphoria in a cup.  
"Bella?" Edward asked.  
"Wow, it's heavenly" i spoke and everyone sighed in relief as I gulped down the blood.  
"Well, we can see the colour in your cheeks already Bella, good signs" Carlisle spoke.

Everyone being interested in me, no one obviously heard the on coming footsteps into the Cullen's drive.  
A knock was as the door and Edward went to answer it.  
"Great" he spoke.  
He opened the door and the cold air ran into the house clinging to me.  
I wondered who it was but I didn't have to for long. I saw his brown eyes and dark skin. He was staring at me, mouth open; complete shock.

It was my best friend.

Jacob.

o0o

ohohoho i know it's a bad chapter - it was just quick to continue the story! And hello jacob! he's here hurrah hurrah! next update saturday i hope xo


	4. Chapter 4 : Wolf

Early chapter, yay for me! so I'm not going to lie, i am not a jacob fan so there will not be a lot of him featured in this story, im sorry - so when he pops up, love him whilst you can! this will probably be the most he's mentioned/involved aha!

this is a short chapter apologies - im adding another tomorrow! :)! i'm sorry if this is a bit rubbish, i'll get better; i promise.

o0o

Bella

o0o

Jacob came strollin into the Cullen's living room with his jaw on the ground. his eyes boggled over my huge stomach; which i was trying to cover with a blanket at this point. Rosalie took a defensive seat next to me, protecting the baby too.  
"hey jake!" i exclaimed, in all honesty i was suprised to see him here. my best friend. After Edward and i got married he decided to try and cut me out of his life, he said _' i don't want to see you with anyone but me Bells, im sorry - i won't be seeing you anymore'_ so the fact he turned up on this only doorstep has befounded me.  
"Bella, what the heck is going on?" his eyes still popping out of his head. He sat on a seat near me and just stared into my eyes, searching for hidden answers. Edward came and sat next to me, holding my hand; comforting.  
"er,... well jake.. i mean.. i can't hide it really..I'm pregnant" i blurted out  
"yeah, Bells, i can see that. what the..how.. i don't even" jacob was stumped for words and was clearly having a hard time contemplating that Edward and I took that step into being together.  
Edward growled, clearly reading the thoughts going on in Jacobs mind.  
"You really think I wanted to get my wife 'knocked up' jacob? if i had any idea this would happen do you think id have let Bella get in this situation" Edward spoke, getting angrier as he continued.  
Jacob laughed - i felt left out of this secret conversation.  
"Watch it mutt - before I kick you back to la push" and Edward kissed me on the cheek "I'll be back when the dog is let out" and he walked up stairs.  
I turned to look at jacob who was wearing a sheepish grin.  
"Y'know jake, i wish you wouldn't torment him like that"  
"Sorry Bells, it's just too humouring" and he came and sat in Edwards spot.  
"Bella, what's going on? you look like hell"  
i looked into his dark eyes and decided to go with the truth, he is my best friend after all.  
"Okay, so Edward and I.. well you know - on our honeymoon. " Jacob eyes popped again, yeah he didn't need to know this really  
"and of course we didn't know this could happen, really no idea. Anyway I started being sick - all the usual symptoms and hey presto - my little nudger was there. Edward was frantic and wanted me to get rid of him, but i couldn't. i love him "  
Jacob stared in shock - listening.  
" And well, he grows fast, faster than a normal baby. Hense why I'm like a beached whale " i giggled " and that's obviously cause the baby is half vampire too! Carlisle thinks the baby will be here in the next few weeks. we've had some problems, where the baby is growing, he needs more room - he stretches and hurts me; breaks me slightly - but i know he doesnt mean it"  
Jacob looked as if he was going into shock.  
"jake?"  
"what the fuck are you doing?" Jacob was furious.  
"Jake what?"  
"This thing is breaking you? stretching and breaking you and you love it? Bella, what is wrong in your fucking mind?" Jacob had never spoke to me like this before, i could feel the tears brewing. Edward came back into the room in that very second, face of seriousness.  
"Don't you ever speak to my wife like that" he exclaimed.  
Jacob frowned and looked at me.  
"Outside now" Edward shouted and they both ran out of the front door.

o0o

Jacob

o0o

That stupid bloodsucker got the love of my life pregnant. it wasnt fair that he dated her for years, that he got to kiss and cuddle her.. watch her sleep. Then marry her, she's his forever and now, now he fucking gets her knocked up - bound to her forever even if she didn't want to be with him anymore. Was that the bloodsuckers plan all along? somehow securing a bond to Bella?  
I saw the way she looked, paler than normal, skinnier - unhealthy and i bet that's cause of him.  
"you're right" Edward spoke. His face was grave and I, even hating him as much as I do - could see the pain plastered on his face.  
And I knew it. i bet bella pressed him to do it, that act of deed that he didn't think could even happen and now look at her. Dying..? was she dying?  
"Yes" Edward answered the questions running through my mind.  
And i knew he would kill her eventually, if she were human. You can't have a human wife for long if you're vampire. I knew he'd grab her life and toss is away like trash. he is the one killing my bella.  
"And you think I don't know this jacob? you think I don't think about this every second of every day. of how one stupid mistake of trying to make bella happy caused me to watch her deteriorate daily. you really think i wanted this? i wanted to get that thing out of her, but she's stubborn - you know that. and i wouldn't do anything without her permission".  
So that's it, his devil spawn will kill Bella and then what? we'll both be left to mourn his wife, the girl that would have been better of with me.  
"Then you can kill me jacob. My life is nothing without her".  
And that's a promise i'd intended on keeping. I'd destroy him and i'd love every second of it. i nodded my head. preparing ways in my head of which I could kill Edward cullen.


	5. Chapter 5 : baby thoughts

Hello, I'm back - yes you heard correctly - I uploaded a short chapter yesterday but I'm ready to do a nice long one today! so I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to move things on a little..maybe... I think Jacob's gone for now.. sorry team jacob fans. I just cannot stand him, though he is alright to write pov from.. hmmm. Take your bets, is the baby boy or girl? hmm * cocks eyebrow*

o0o

Bella

o0o

Edward came back in from his confrontation with Jacob alone. His face was bleak and angry. I was scared to press what happened but I cannot be kept out of the loop; especially if I'm am the loop.  
"What happened?" I watched Edwards eyes and they are the only thing that give him away these days.  
"the truth" i added. I'm not having things kept from me, I'm not being protected any longer.  
Edward sighed and sat next to me; in his original spot.  
"Jacob was furious- as you could guess. His mind is just pure black - no pun intended - hatred towards me. He knows the outcome and plans on killing me if that happens"  
his face was serious and his words scared me, i felt the tears gather at the corner of my eyes.  
"E..Edward.. did you ask him to...do that?" i couldn't bring myself to say it. the tears were flowing down my face in full force. I was terrified; even if the worst happened I would never want him to think of that. What about the baby? he cannot be an orphan. He will not be an orphan.  
Edward nodded; staring into my soaking eyes.  
"P,please don't" my voice was croaky but I continued " If that ..happened.. you can't do that. What about the baby.. he needs you".  
"Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist. Regardless of the child"  
And that hurt me deeply. Pure shock fell on my face. Anger, upset and scared emotions ran through my body.  
"Conversation over" I sobbed out. And there was no more i wanted to say in this. I just sat and cried for the rest of the day.

o0o

"Aw Bella, please can I go shopping" Alice was going on and on at me. She wanted to go shopping for the baby. But Edward and i both know that she will come back with some crazy ideas, that are mean't to be clothes. She did that little pout that could win anyone over and my point was proven.  
"Fine. But no crazy outfits Alice - and nuetral colours!"  
"Fine" her grin was huge and I know that she would not listen to my restrictions. And i watched her walk out of the door, prancing with happiness; rosalie and Esme in toe.  
Jasper, emmet and carlisle decided to go hunting as the baby was due in the next coming week, they're planning to go closer to the time aswell, all preperations were being taken of.  
I was sat watching Romeo and Juliet for the millionth time, Edward was with me; funnily enough he chose the movie. i wasn't impressed, with the whole dying sernario in the film - but what can I say? im a sucker for their love story.  
We're much more calm since our last encounter. We haven't talked anymore on the subject, i can' bare too.  
"What did you say" Edward spoke, which befounded me as I was sat silently watching a love story blossom. i felt confusion gather on my face as i turned to look at edward.  
"i didn't day anything?" i answered.  
"Think something, count to ten"  
What an odd request, so I started thinking, _i love you Edward. i love you Edward. I love you Edward_.  
And Edward gasped. What.. what was going on. Was he shocked that I love him? what.  
"What Edward? what what what?" I was confused.  
"The.. baby.. I ..I can hear it".  
My mouth popped to the ground, eyes blew up out of my face. Edward can hear our baby.. I felt a tiny span of jealousy run through me, wishing had the ability to hear him too.  
"Y..You can hear him?" I shouted.  
"Shhh. You startled him" and Edward did something he hadn't before. He placed his hands on my belly and started cooing; soothing.  
I placed my own hands ontop of his and started to cry, looking into Edwards eyes.  
" I love you Edward, I love both of you" and I did. They were my life.  
"As i love you, love" and he kissed me tenderly; lovingly - loving me.  
"I was wrong" he spoke " He isn't like me, he isn't evil. He's like you; in every sense. He's happy. He loves you and he is trying not to hurt you anymore"  
I was smiling, ear to ear. I loved this nudger so much, from the beginning, through everything and he loved me too.  
Edward laughed and kissed my belly. The feeling was sensational, it made my heart stutter.  
"What?" i asked  
"He loves me, the sound of my voice. he knows he's loved". And edward was beaming with love. All these crazy feelings seemed to be subsided. all i could feel was happiness and love, with my little family.  
"Of course you do baby, we love you so much. I can't wait to meet you".  
And we sat that way for the remainder of the day, making edward tell me all the thoughts of our baby, counting down the minutes till I can meet him.

o0o

Edward

o0o

The child wasn't bad like me. it wasn't evil, he was all Bella. Good, innocent - pure. Hearing the thoughts of my unborn child made me feel something that I never thought I would, the feeling of unconditional love.  
_i love mommy, i love daddy  
_ and that little thought was spinning in my mind. He loved me even though I didn't want him from the start, I pushed and pulled Bella to get him out and yet he we are, he still loved me. _Loved his daddy_.  
And then that was clear. i was a dad. i was a father. As Carlisle is to me. This wasn't a devil spawn trying to kill his mother. He was a little baby, loving everyone around him; waiting to be loved in return.  
What had I done? caused these unnessecary fights with Bella over something so innocent and loving.  
Guilt consumed me nearly as much as love. And this feeling was so strong. I loved my child. Just as Bella did. I was .. happy.  
I looked into my wifes wet eyes and kissed her passionately.  
" I love you both" i said and her reaction was more. She placed her hands on the sides of my face and looked deep into my gold eyes.  
"We're going to be so happy Edward, I love you both so much - everything's going to be okay," and she kissed me.  
That was the first time since the start that I believed her words, that yes - we would be happy and yes- we would be okay.

o0o

bit of a muddled up chapter. Not very good? oh well. I might add another later, I'm in such a writing mood today.  
i think the next chapter will be the birth so it might be a bit longer. GUESS BOY OR GIRL? haha.  
review, love, like, critisize, let me know what you think - don't be too harsh on little ole me.


	6. Chapter 6 : Burning baby

hello my fellow friends who read my story! so i've decided to move it on a bit - i guess we're all waiting now for the little bundle of joy! as of after the birth .. i wonder what will occur? will the volturi turn up? will jacob imprint? who knows. oh that's right, me? all will be told soon ;)  
also, this will be a long chapter i guess - probably the longest. Who0o0o0o

o0o

Bella

o0o

My belly was huge, i was my own continent. I swear i had my own gravitaional pull. Carlisle was sure the baby would come any day now; that thought scared me- yet i was excited, like most to-be mothers. Edward was looking forward to the arrival now he could hear every thought the baby had. My pure little nudger. Everyone was fussing around me too, being my personal slaves. it was nice, but i am never one for attention.  
The days went on and there was no sign of my baby, though he did make himself known. He was a right wriggler, so much so he broke my pelvis. it scared me to death, well not literally! I'd never experienced so much pain. Edward was worried as exepected but explained the little nugder didn't mean it and he " was sorry mommy". It was so weird to me that Edward could hear our babies thoughts, but everytime he spoke of our child, he shined love. Yes, he broke me but he loved me and I know he didn't mean it. I was scared admitedly and I know I _may_ not be strong enough for this, but I'm doing my damn best to stay alive - for him, for Edward - for me.

o0o

I was a rainy day in forks, all vampires were nestled around the house doing their own business. Edward was in the other room playing the piano; my lullaby. i was sat watching re-runs of the twilight zone, when a sudden pain shot through my stomach. it was so intense, as if a lazer just sliced through me. i let out a whimper and the melody if the piano stopped. Next thing I knew Edward had his hands on my face.  
"Bella, what is it?"  
and I screamed so loud as a crack came from somewhere in my body. Where? i couldn't tell you - all i could feel was pain, shooting around me. up-down- in and out.  
"CARLISLE" Edward shouted and the next thing I knew my eyes when blurry.  
"Edward, please - help me" i sobbed. the pain was growing, spreading. Another crack came from my belly and i could taste that dreaded warm liquid spread once again up my throat.  
"Edward" i let out as a gurgle and once again i was visioning the back of my eyelids.

o0o

Edward

o0o

Her screams would haunt me for the rest of my life. Bella was choking up blood, her eyes werent focused until they rolled back into her head. Carlisle came down in a second and took Bella to his medical room. The room had been set up ready for the arrival of the little one, we didn't know what to expect, the stories never explained much - other than death of the mothers and we were going to do everything to keep that from being the outcome.  
Seeing Bella so lifeless drained me. I couldn't bare it, but I had to get my shit together for her and the baby. I listened to him, to the pure little thoughts. _mommy...daddy..mommy..daddy.._ and that was all he was thinking. It was strange to me, but he was ready to come out.  
Carlisle took action imediately. Strapping tubes to Bella, getting blood ready, morphine ready, my venom in the needles were ready. This was the last time I would see Bella human. See her beautiful blush rise on her cheeks, hear the sound of her heartbeat which has been the soundtrack to the happiest days of my life. To smell her warm blood that sung to me, that made me find the best thing I didn't know i was searching for. My bella, and soon she will be my vampire Bella.  
" we need to get the baby out, son. Are you sure you can handle this?" and i saw Carlisle's doubt about me in his mind. Am i strong enough? fuck it. I am strong enough, she's my life. I won't leave. I gave Carlisle a serious pissed off look.  
I watched as he injected the morphine and I knew what was coming next.  
"We need to ... use our.. teeth to get the baby out, son" and i knew that it was me that had to do this. She was my wife, this was our child.  
Carlisle cleaned and steriled Bella's buldging stomach and it was my turn to bring life into this world.  
" I Love you" i spoke and bit into her skin. instantly blood oozed into my mouth, it was delicious but I kept ripping, deeper and wider.  
"Stop son" Carlisle spoke and my duty was done. Carlisle took over and used his doctor skills to get out the baby. Before i knew it, i heard a small cry and a little heart beat. Carlisle held out my baby infront of me and smiled.  
"Son, look. It's your daughter" and I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate eyes. Eye's i've seen before. Bella's eyes. repeated. And she was perfect, everything of Bella and I emerged into one tiny being. She looked at me and smiled, as i did in return. This baby, so pure, so perfect was Bella's and mine.  
It was silent only the throb of a little heart beat. Then a prolonged "beep" started to sound up the room and my eyes shot to my wife. Her heart had stopped.  
"NO" i shouted out. No, no, no Bella. You said you'd keep your heart beating, you said you were strong enough. please don't leave me.  
"Edward quick, put the baby in the moses basket, Bella needs you now"  
I did as i was told and Carlisle started the transistion.  
"Bella, please, no, baby no" i couldn't lose her. " you said you were strong enough" And i started biting her. Every important vein, as Carlisle injected my venom into Bella's stystem; trying to get as much into her as possible.  
She wasn't moving, she wasn't doing anything, just lying there - lifeless. No beating of her heart.  
Dead.  
But she wasn't dead, no - i wouldn't let that happen. i pressed my hands against her once beating heart and pumped.  
"Please Bella, Please, baby - I love you" andi kept going. pumping and pumping. not stopping. Not going to stop.  
"Son" Carlisle spoke  
"NO" i growled " she will make it, she said she would. She said she was strong enough. I'm not stopping".  
Carlisle injected more morphine to stop any additional pain Bella would be experiencing.  
"All we can do is wait now, son. I'm going to check the baby" and Carlisle did so. I didn't leave Bella's side. I sat and waited for her hear to pick back up and start transitioning.

o0o

Bella

the vampire.

o0o

I heard stories from the Cullen's of what the pain was like when transitioning into a vampire. Of course all of them were different but they did all mention the intesity of the pain. Of course i experienced some of that when James bit me previously but that was nothing to what I was feeling now. The burning sensation was everywhere. liquid flames were running through my body like wild fires. I wanted to scream, wasn't i screaming?  
_Edward .. help me Edward _.  
I was screaming for him, for my husband to put out the fire and save me from this hell. the pain was just taking over me, my thoughts, my body. I was succomed to it. How long had this pain been there? days, minutes, hours?  
It felt like years. the burning was running through me, up and down; as if it were constantly doing a relay.  
_EDWARD  
_ i needed him. i needed him to save me. and then it occured to me. I was becoming a vampire, I didn't make it. I wasn't strong enough. I tried. I really tried. I gripped every inch of my humanity but I couldn't hold on, the darkness was to inviting, and I let it put it arms around me and take me away.  
burning, burning, burning. it's all i could think, all i could feel. And then it grew more intense.  
How could this burning well, burn more? it was too hot. My limbs were ashes by now surely. I screamed.  
I screamed as loudly as I could but my mouth didn't respond. I was trapped in my own mind by this fire.  
hot... too hot. ouch. ouch. And as suddenly as it appeared the fire started to die out, the coolness spread over me like water turning to ice.  
Edward.,, he saved me.  
Oh the coolness it was heavely, i welcomed it. I wanted it to spread over me quicker, oh please quicker. Put out the fire; and it did.  
Oh yes, the fire - it was gone. I was saved. But i coudn't respond, my limbs where lifeless, my mouth was glued shut. Trapped inside my mind, I wondered. My mind felt bigger than before, as if I were looking around previously locked rooms I never knew I had before. all this space, it was confusing but interesting. But I was looking for something, images of him. I just needed to see his face. I just needed Edward and my little nugder.

o0o

well that was hard to write, i apologise for the lack of anything that you think is missing from this chapter. I tried to be as dramactic as possible but it's harder than I thought it would be. I hope you liked it anyway... it may need tweaks and such but it'll do for now. review and stuff, please no critism. thanks, l0st-b0nes. untill next time...


	7. Chapter 7 : Transitioning

oh you guys, it's currently 1:15am and I cannot sleep. i think i'm too hyped up on energy drinks or i just really want to continue my story.. im thinking the latter. heh. so i hoped you liked my previous chapter.. now it's the change of bella and how she adapts to being a newborn vampire and a new mother. oh woe is bella. i apologise for any gramatical errors as it is now 1:17am and y'know... i'll probably make some errors along the away. ha.

o0o

Bella : Newborn Vampire.

o0o

My head was an open book, so many pages to read, to explore, to dive into. I wanted to shout and scream to Edward, to get up and hug him, kiss him tell him how much I loved him but alas, I can't. I'm silently stuck in my own body weighing me down. I was an anchor at the bottom of a venomous sea. I could feel things happening to my body, feelings shooting around like little bullets. It was a strange feeling, abnormal but my body accepted it. I swear i could feel my bones clicking together, getting stronger and becoming vampiric. I wondered what changes would occur. Would I still look like me? would i still be Isabella Marie Cullen, wife to Edward Cullen; mother to .. well I couldn't say. boy or girl? who knew. not me. i didn't know my baby, i didn't even get the chance to see his little face, tell him how much i love him and give him his name.

o0o

Diverted back a few days previous to the birth when Edward and Bella were discussing baby names

o0o

" i like Annabelle" Edward said. "for a girl"  
Yeah, that was pretty but i don't think it was for my baby, i just didn't picture a little Annabelle running towards me.  
"yeah, that's pretty! but i think I have an idea" i wanted to try and give him or her a personal name, something close to home y'know. she's an unique baby who deserves a pretty unique name!  
"oh"  
"I think maybe we should inco-operate our parents names into this, cause they've done so much for us"  
Edward's eyes went soft and loving.  
"Sounds like a good plan, mrs Cullen" i was glad he agreed, nothing worse than fighting over baby names.  
"Hmm. Ren...Renes...Esm...Renesmee? oh Renesmee. _Renesmee_. Renee and Esme, what do you think, for a little girl? And we can add Charlie and Carlisle in her middle name.. something like Carlie?" I watched Edwards face, he was obviously mulling it over in his head. Probably thinking, what a hideous name.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" he spoke adoringly " i love it" he smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"But what if she is a he?"  
hmm. I always invisioned a little green eyed boy, and he'd always been a little Edward Charlse to me.  
"Well, you're father was an Edward.. and you're an Edward obviously.. so I was thinking continuing that. But adding a mixture of Charlie and Carlisle together for something like Charlse. So, Edward Charlse Cullen".  
Yes, that was perfect.  
"I love them both, and I cannot wait to meet either" Edward spoke and started to kiss my neck...

o0o

back to newborn Bella transitioning

o0o

This being trapped in my own body was starting to take it's toll on me now. had i been here for years or days? but every now then something would change. i'd feel a slight click in my bones as they fuse back together; an extra thudd in my heartbeat changing, getting read to stop forever. sometimes i'd feel a slight warm touch on my hand and i always hope it's Edward's touch just lingering on my newly turned ice cold skin.

...

Something was different. My senses started to come alive. I could hear things, but not just anythings.. things from miles away. i could hear a car as if it were infront of me. the slight rumble of the engine, chugging along. I could hear the birds as they sway in the sky, the crickets as they jump on the autumn grass... and most of all, I could hear the tiny heartbeat only feet away, beating to a rythem i wanted to get accustomed to.  
The sound of the tv in the living room made it's way to my eyes, they were watching man Vs food and I knew that would be Emmett, he always liked to watch that- why? i couldn't tell you. I could hear light footsteps wondering around the kitchen, cleaning? maybe.. i guessed that would be Esme.  
And then these voices sprung into my hearing range too. The voices of my family.  
"Alice how long?" it went quiet, yes Alice how long, how much longer will i be comatosed for?  
"Hmm. Well, I'd say 5 minutes. yes, 5 minutes" and i didn't need to see to know she wore a big grin across her face.  
A sudden change occured in my still beating heart. it picked up pace, real fast. Like a train chugging along the track.  
faster.. faster.. i'm pretty sure it was leaping out of my chest.. faster again. faster.  
_stop.  
_And there was silence, my heart stopped beating and i knew it was over.  
"All Vitals are good. She's ready" Carlisle spoke.  
i was ready? ready for what? ready to eat animals.. ready to see my unknown baby.. ready.. to.  
oh  
_ready to wake up_. Was i ready? ... i looked in my spaced out mind for answers. Yes. i was ready.  
"Any minute now Edward" Alice spoke. Oh..  
minutes away. 1...2...3...  
"Bella? Bella i love you" and I love you too, Edward.  
3...2...1...  
And I opened my eyes and saw the my world above me.

o0o

mwahaha. i'll stop there. it's a very short chapter and I'm sorry.. i just wanted to add a little more. Tomorrow i shall update more as i don't start work till 5. hurrah hurrah. thanks for the positive reviews/ follows and favourites. I'll try and continue this story in a good way/ think of better ideas or something. heh .

see you tomorrow! l0st-b0nes


	8. Chapter 8 : All things new and thirsty

Hey readers! I am back again. so this chapter is basically going to be all about newborn vampire Bella. it may be a long chapter, it may not. i'll see how i go. im not sure whether she'll see her little bubba in this chapter or the next; i guess you'll have to read it to find out ;)!

All rights are to Stephenie Meyer of course! I wish I had the rights to Twilight; alas I am not that awesome. sigh.

o0o

Bella : Newborn Vampire.

o0o

Everything was so clear, i was looking at life in a new light; in new eyes. I could see the dust motes floating around in the air, I could see the faint rainbow on the ceiling. everything was just so.. clear. so fresh. Ignoring the air, I stared into the topaz eyes looking into my own. His face was different to what i'd ever invisioned when i was human. Edward was beautiful then; but now.. he was.. more. He looked causious but happy, i could see his perfect crooked smile spill onto his perfect face.  
Oh I loved him. If my heart were still beating, it would be racing like a train on a track right now.  
wait.  
Wasn't i meant to lose this? lose my feelings, these strong upfront feelings? the desire to love Edward with all my immortal being at first? Was our bond that strong, that powerful that our love coudn't be broken by immortality? I hoped so.  
I saw Edward was waiting for some kind of response from me, I felt my mouth burtst into a dazzling smile, just as that thought crossed my mind. Edward's smile must have mirrored my own.  
I decided to open my mouth and hear my voice for the first time.  
"I love you" i spoke and my voice came out like a bell; perfectly intune. It was different but not overly scary. Something i'd have to get used to.  
Edward's response was more and leant in and placed his glorious lips onto my own. He was rougher than I remember, placing more pressure. he's never kissed me like this before. He had definitely been holding back. The emotions ran through me, charging around this new body - they were amazing. i couldn't love anyone more than i loved Edward. i just spilled love for him and he me. Nothing mattered accept we could now be together forever.

o0o

There was a clearing of the throat from another memeber or the family and Edward broke our kiss. His eyes were dazzling; happiness prancing everywhere.  
"Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle spoke. i had this erge to cover my eyes, his hair was blond but i never saw it as this bright. wow. like the sun.  
"I feel, good. very good. amazing actually!" i respinded with my bell like tone. nothing could bring me down from cloud 9.  
"And how was the transition?" I thought about lying. i didn't want to tell Edward the intense pain i was in; the constant burning. how i was succomed to my own body. But they'd been through something simular, nott the same - but close.  
"Hmm. it was more pain that I could've imagined for. The burning was intense and strong. i felt trapped inside my own mind for a long time. But i tried to picture Edward" i smiled a him, he held my hand " and that made the pain seem less; got me through everything".  
Carlisle looked please with my answers- i guess honesty is the best policy after all.  
"i'm glad that you found some way to harshen the pain. I must say, for a newborn you are very controlled. Are you in any pain now?"  
I never thought of the blood. i was too focused on the new world i was seeing, but as soon as mentioned my throat burned. As if someone tugged the wire on a hot air balloon. I placed my hand on my throat and looked at Edward.  
"it's managable" i spoke. Confusion and concern sprung on the Cullen's face.  
"I see" Carlisle spoke.  
Alice danced infront of Jasper and came right up to me.  
"oh Bella, i'm so glad you're my sister for life! hold still" and she danced back out the room; only returning in a second carrying a tall lengthed mirror  
"Time too see Isabella Cullen, the vampire" she sung.  
Alice turned the mirror around and i was suprised by whom i saw.  
At the tiny side of the mirror i could see half of Edward in all his perfection. Next to him was a beautiful girl, her brown hair hung in slight curls to her chest length, her face was perfectly perportioned, smooth skin, a slight red tint in the cheeks. Pale but flawless. Her body was of a godess', curves in all the right places. I wondered my eyes back to her face and blinked.  
It was me.  
it was me with burning, bright red eyes. I was surprised. I still looked like me. I still looked like Bella; for that I was pleased.  
"Your eyes will fade out once you start drinking blood. animal blood drags out the process a bit longer though" Edward explained answering my unheard questions.  
Then is occured to me, could he now hear my mind as we're on same wavelength. I tested my theory. _I love you Edward_.  
But he didn't respond.  
"you can't hear my thoughts?" i asked Edward and his face saddened a little.  
"I'm afraid not, love. I was hoping"  
I'm kind of glad that I was still a mental mute. obviously always going to be something wrong with my brain.  
"So what do you think?" Alice sung, excitedly.  
"It's well.. a lot to adjust too.. but I still look like me" I smiled. I saw Jasper figit in the corner, obviously processing my moods.  
"Beautiful" Edward spoke and kissed me behind my ear.  
Carlisle cleared his throat.. again?  
"Ok, ok - Bella, I think it's time for you to experience your first hunt" Edward spoke, and the burning came alive in my throat again.  
ready to go cure my thirst.

o0o

As i walked down the stairs of the Cullens a new smell floated to my nose. that little hummingbird heartbeat was closer than before, but still out of reach. I turned to Edward.  
"i want to see him, our baby" i spoke.  
"Bella, you can of course - but we need to feed your thirst first though, love" That's true. I never want to put my baby in anger danger, espcially as the danger is me.  
But i didn't know anything about him, boy/girl/name and Edward did. that hurt me. Jasper picked up on my mood and grabbed both of my arms. i stood there in complete shock to why i was being man handled. Was i going to do something? no.. no i wasn't.  
"What?" i spoke.  
"it's obviously nothing" Jasper replied and unhinged my arms from his grip.  
"Come lets go hunt" and we all ran out of the front door. When we came to the forest I didn't know what to hunt. Elk? bird? rat? i had no clue.  
"i don't know if i can" i quietly confessed into Edward's neck, hugging him in my embrace.  
"it will come to you intinctually Bella, not hard at all" and he kissed my head.  
"let all your senses completely go to the blood.. listen for a heartbeat and only focus on that".  
His words drilled into my head and I was ready. i could hear loads of heartbeats all in one place. About a mile away? thud thud thud. i swear i could hear the blood flowing around their bodies. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over.  
And i ran to the heartbeats i could smell that liquid gold. Elk, 6 of them grazing on the leaves of the forest. I silently watched them and picked my prey. The smaller one. I could see the veins on their necks.  
1  
2  
3  
GO!  
and I sprung on the elk and took him down in one swoop. i sunk my teeth into it's neck and let the gold ooze down my throat. The elk stopped putting up a fight and it's lifeless body was under my own. After repeating the process on the many running elk. i felt full and sloshy. Definitely satisfied. The burning had died down and I felt like I just ate 10 big macs in one go.  
"Hm" i heard and turned around. Edward was stood behind me smiling.  
" I like what you've done with your clothes"  
I looked down at my self and noticed I had blood everywhere. My dress that was once prestine was now ripped and stained. You could slightly see my underwear underneath.  
"oops" i spoke and ran - in vampire speed - into Edwards arms. I hit him with a "thump" and we both crashed to the ground. I forgot how much stronger than him i was. He laughed really loud and I joined in.  
i wanted to ask about the unknown being I'd carried not so long ago.  
"Edward.. what.. what did we have?"  
i stared into his topaz eyes.  
"Renesmee" he spoke and the warmth inside of me spread, not due to the blood. due to the love that consumed me. I was a mother to a little girl. I had a daughter.  
I kissed him so passionately that I swear the woods was on fire around us. I was loving him, he was loving me.  
"Can I go see her? "  
Edward took my hand and picked us both up from the forest floor.  
"She's waiting for you my love, lets go" and we both ran back to the cullen's house.

o0o

OY! what a weird, rubbish chapter. i would go into more detail and elaborate but it's just an update and i'm sorry if my story is going a bit pants. i will bring it back to life. review and all that stuff. no harshness please!  
See you... Wednesday! L0stB0nes xo


	9. Chapter 9 : Home sweet home

hey readers! here's the next chapter - sorry it's late, i haven't had any motivation to write these past couple of days. I'm sorry if this is short or unappealing to read.. this is just a chapter to kinda move on the story a bit :)!

o0o

Bella

o0o

I had no idea what my baby would look like. I took a unplanned stop outside the Cullen's front door. Edward turned to join me once he realised my sudden pause.  
"Are you alright, love?" he placed his hand in mine and looked into my burning eyes.  
Should I tell him all these fears that pretruded through my growing mind? Being a mental mute has it's plus sides - i can edit what i want to say.  
"Yeah, I'm just nervous that's all" i confessed. Not letting the entire reason i stopped to slither out. Could i tell Edward that i was scared? scared of hurting our baby, of not being good enough? being the worlds shittest parent? as well as trying to get my shit together with my new vampire feelings? no. i couldn't. i didn't want him to get upset over me feeling this way.  
"Bella" he kissed my forehead "Come on, someone's urgent to see you" and that gave me a little drive to move forward.  
Hand in hand we walked into my familie's home. All the Cullen's were standing protectively infront of Rosalie and that little hummingbird of a heartbeat. Jasper shifted, sensing my mood and Edward nodded. Slowly each Cullen moved away and stood each side of my husband and I. Rosalie was stood holding a baby. a beautiful baby girl, who turned her head to look souly into my eyes.  
I gasped. This baby looked as if she were 4 months old! my unknown baby. The little being smiled at me, chocolate eyes glistening. My eyes. I studied her quickly. She has a lot of me in her, thick hair, chocolate brown eyes, my nose but then the rest was Edward. His hair colour, his facial structure, his mouth. She was perfect. The perfect split of us both. I marvelled at her little beauty. Perfect skin that wouldn't keep her in on a summers day.  
Renesmee squealed and outstretched her arms to me and started rambling little letters. "mm ma mma ma" she was gargling. Her little face frowned and she placed her hand on Rosalie's cheek  
"yes baby, that's your mama". it was like she was answering an unheard question.  
Rose took a slow step towards me, Jasper was on my right, Edward on my left. Once Rose was infront of me she carefully placed Renesmee in my arms. Her scent was the first thing that hit me, that warm, sweet smell.  
and gone.  
She was gone from my arms. Edward had her out of my arms in an instant. Jasper gripped me with emmett besides him.  
"what have I done? "  
Jasper dropped his grip and looked at me dumbfounded.  
"Y..You were thinking about her blood.. the lust for it" he revealed.  
"i wasn't going to act upon anything" i explained " i was just taking in her smell".  
"Oh" Jasper frowned "Another misunderstanding it seems". And Jasper walked out the room.  
I looked at Edward and cocked my eyebrow  
"Never mind, love. He's just re-thinking newborn control". Oh, was I not like normal newborns? oh.  
Edward handing me back our child and i marveled at her. I couldn't get over the beauty i created. Renesmee placed her little pink hand on my chin and I gasped. These images floated into my mind. Alice dressing her in many pink dresses, Rosalie feeding her milk but she really wanted blood, Edward reading her stories; she liked that a lot. Edward's face and showing how much she loved her daddy. Grandma Esme bouncing her up and down on her knee. Carlisle trying to make her eat icky human food. Emmett tickling her belly. And the longing to meet me, her _mama_.  
She dropped her little hand I stared straight at Edward, whom had obviously been watching the show with me.  
"What was that?" I asked and looked back at my daughter.

o0o

i stared at Edward waiting for the answer.  
"Well, we have our theories" he smiled his crooked smile.  
Of course they had there theories, the cullen's always had theories about everything!  
I stood waiting for the next chapter of the _cullen's theory book of the supernatural_.  
"Well, we think that Renesmee's gift is a reverse of me. I can get into peoples minds and Renesmee can get her mind into others. We didn't know if she'd work no you though, love. As it appears nothing can get through your beautiful head" he winked " but we're obviously proven wrong, it seems no one can keep our little one out" he laughed with admiration.  
I looked at my baby, she made a little 'o' shape with her mouth and her eyes started going hazy. In seconds her eyes closed and all I could hear were little fast breaths.  
"Is she okay?" I asked Edward. Concerned.  
"Of course love, she's just doing the thing she loves most; sleeping" Ah, yes.  
"How much is she like me and you? vampire and well, human?" i wanted to know the gory details; of course Carlisle would have run some tests, he thrives off of new information.  
"Well, it seems pretty even split. She sleeps, she's warm blooded; her skin is tougher but not as tough as us! nothing to keep her in on a sunny Forks day, and she can eat human food, though she seems to be like her father" he winks again " and prefers blood; animal of course. Her heart beats a bit faster and she's still growing at an abnormal pace" Something changed in his eyes; concern? probably mirroring my own.  
"How long will she grow for?" I asked  
"We don't know. We've researched but vampire-human intimacy isn't common and if it were, surviving the pregnancy definitely isn't" his eyes went sad " Carlisle thinks she'll be fully grown in a few years as he thinks the growth will slow down. We'll have to wait and see if Carlisle can find anything".  
So that's it. my baby will be grown in a few years? is that all the life she'll get. Just a few short years and then what? does she die? does she grow old? I couldn't imagine living longer than my daughter; i wanted her to live forever with us. my little nudger.  
"A few years?" I choked out. This weird feeling sprung through me, a choking noise came from my mouth. Is this what crying as a vampire feels like? Edward wrapped his arms around me and our sleeping daughter.  
"We'll figure it out, love" as he kissed my cheek and stroked Renesmee's too.

o0o

"Bella, close your eyes" Alice shouted at me all gleefully.  
I moaned "ugh, Alice, what now?" as she climbed on my back and placed her pixie hands over my eyes. i tried to buck her off, but stopped that soon enough, i didn't want to hurt her.  
"Seriously Alice, theres no need for the theatrics" i declared. Edward was chuckling behind me. He obviously new the suprise.  
"S'not fair that Edward can see"  
Edward chuckled again. Alice 'hmphed' "yeah, sucks to have a mind reader for a brother. He read mine and Esme's thoughts before we could hide them - though it's as much for him as it is for you too"  
"i know, and I thank you Alice.  
She shuffled me forwards and i felt infront of me. It felt like wood? all these new smells came into my nose; new smells apart from a sleeping Renesmee in Edward's arms. Wood; cinnamon; jasmine all found their way to my nose and it was a delicious mixtured. Alice somehow opened the mysterious wood infront of me, i soon figured out it was a door. She guided me inside.  
"okay Bella, here you go!" and she took her hands away from me eyes. I stared in awe. I was inside a little cottage, decorated perfectly. It was home-y fill of browns and creams. It had the orginal feel to it aswell as some modern touches. It was perfect, but why?  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"Well, considering it's techinally you're birthday... " my jaw dropped. I forgot about my birthday; but really - do we still count them now I live forever?  
"Alice, i'm vampire. 18 forever y'know. No more birthdays" I declared.  
"Bella! It's your first birthday as a vampire, we're celebrating anyway so shush. Happy birthday Bella, this is a present from us all. Your own little cottage!" she danced around the little living room.  
"w..wait; you're giving me a cottage for my birthday?" Alice nodded and headed for the door.  
"I'll leave you to get accustomed to your new place" she winked " see you later birthday girl" she laughed as she ran away.  
I looked at Edward and smiled; grinning as big as i could.  
"Welcome home, mrs cullen" he spoke and placed his addictive lips on my own and they collided together; fitting perfectly. And I knew, this was home. My husband, my daughter and I.

o0o

review and all that good stuff. See you soon! xo


	10. Chapter 10 : Lust

I'm sorry i havent written for this story recently, i've had a bit of writers block, but i've started a new little segment called lost and insecure; so check that out on my profile - yes, it's all Bella and Edward! anyway, time to shift this on a bit.

o0o

Bella

o0o

The cottage was perfect in every sense. Esme's visions of what Edward and I would like were correct down to the tee.  
"I have heard strict instructions that i show you, your closet" Edward informed me. Alice's idea on closet space was much different than mine; in fact what was in the closet concerned me more.  
I cocked my eyebrow and Edward chucked; he new my hatred towards being barbie doll.  
Still with a sleeping Renesmee in his arms, he took my hand with his other and guided me to our bedroom. The bedroom was absolute perfection. There were soft colours everywhere, white was the main colour and it made the room feel so peaceful. The only noise bar Renesmee's breathing was the trickle of a little china waterfall on the windowseal, it added something special to the room.  
"Esme wanted to bring some of her island into our room.. she knew we'd fall in love with it" and Edward winked. Suddenly thoughts rushed to my mind, the way his fingers felt on my skin, his lips on my neck - lust filled my mind and if it werent for our sleeping daughter, I would have jumped him then. I'm not sure if Edward caught onto the lusting look in my eyes or maybe he was already there.  
"Maybe we should put Renesmee in her room" he suggested. He took me to the little toom next door. The walls were a pale purple and a steal cot was placed in the corner; painted white. Everything in the room was a little girls dream. Stuffed teddies, toys, crystals hanging infront of the window - if it were sunny, rainbows would be plastered everywhere.  
"wow" and that was all I muster up.  
"With the sudden arrival, Esme tried her best to think what Renesmee would like. I think she nailed it" Edward spoke as he put our daughter into her crib. I watched the way he is with her, so soft, so loving. His gentle hands stroked her forehead, he placed a blanket over her body and a little stuffed rabbit to her side. He leaned into the crib and kissed our baby on the forehead and turned his adoring eyes to mine.  
" I love the way you are with her" i spoke. it was true. A father daughter relationship is special, i'd learnt that the hard way but I could see this bond was going to be utterly strong.  
Edward smiled and wrapped me in his arms, we're both facing a sleeping Renesmee.  
"I love her so much" he said with love flowing out his mouth, coliding with the air. " I love you both so, so much" and he kissed my cheek. Them lusting feelings came back to me and I knew i had to act upon them. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him into our isle Esme bedroom and pushed the door ajar; y'know incase Renesmee woke up. I pushed Edward onto the bed and climbed on top of him. His smile was dazzling. He was definitely on the same page as me now. This would be the first intimate act together since i were a vampire; and if its anything like kissing, he would not be holding back and that excited me more. i just wanted to wrap myself up in Edward.  
"i love you Edward" and i bent down and kissed him passionately. His hands glided from my backside up my back and found their way into my hair. i didn't know how quickly we did it, but in seconds our clothes were in shredds on the floor. We were one, passionately moving to a new rythm completely indulged in love. Edward and i fitted together like a puzzle, this time it was so much more- more love, more lust, more emotional. I've never truely felt loved until this moment, he was showing me he loved me and i him. Connected on every level we could be. We continued this lust festival for what seemed like minutes but with the interuption of a babies cry, we knew it had been hours.

o0o

Untangling myself from Edward's nakes limbs i headed to the closet i never actually opened in the beginning. I looked inside and took a sigh. Alice had filled my closet with designers and brands i'd never even heard of. The pieces were all dresses and ever so fancy. Did she not realised, even as vampire - jeans and a tee would do me fine?  
I nakedly turned to Edward and pouted.  
"Where are my clothes?" and he just laughed at me and walked over to the dresser of drawers close to him. His nake body distracted me again and I wanted to jump him again.  
He took our a pair of jeans and a checkered shirt for me to wear.  
"It's all about smell, love" he spoke. I took a deep breath of the material remembering the smell for next time. I found some underwear and put them on as well as the rest of my clothes. Edward was wearing a grey tee and jeans, even something so simple he still looked hot.  
"Oh Edward, remind me later that I'm going to lust jump you" I winked and his mouth popped.  
"Mrs Cullen, you are sensational and naughty" i giggled at his response and walked to our crying daugher.

Renesmee was sat up in her crib, rosey red cheeks and tears spilling down her face. Her heartbeat was ticking fast; she clearly got herself into a state. I leaned in and picked her up. She instantly stopped crying.  
"shh my baby, mama's here" and she snuggled her little head into my neck. I felt Edwards arms wrap around us both.  
"I think someone is hungry" Edward added and Renesmee's little head perked up.  
I followed Edward into the kitchen of the cottage and he got our a bottle of baby formula from the clearly stoked fridge.  
I saw Renesmee frown and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know she really wanted blood.  
She outstretched her arms and I gave her to Edward. He placed the teet of the bottle into her mouth and reluctantly Renesmee started to drink the formula. Edward was laughing.  
"What?" i asked.  
"Renesmee doesn't like formula but she's too hungry to put up a fuss apparently".  
I smiled at my little baby. my beautiful little baby.  
"do you want to go to the house tonight? or stay here? either way Renesmee needs a bath" Edward asked me. I thought about this more that I normally would. my first experiences as a vampire has been crazy, hunting, babies and intimacy all in one. it was a lot to take in and i just wanted to spend time alone with my family.  
"I think we should stay here tonight" Edward smiled and nodded. I guess he agreed with me too!  
We both gave Renesmee a bath as she decided to spew up all down herselve. Apparently she was thinking it was funny, Edward and I didn't agree but couldn't help but giggle a little too. Surely but shortly Renesmee fell asleep again and we placed her back in her crib; kissed her goodnight and left her to her dreams.  
"so, what would you like to do tonight love?" and my mind instantly wondered into the dark side. Whoever said blood was all that would be on your mind as a newborn was clearly wrong. All i can think of, even in this big space of a mind, is sex. I just wanted to be intimate with Edward all the time, to show him how much I loved him.  
"well, don't you have something to remind me?" I pouted and batterd my eyelashed. Edward caught my mood and smugly smiled.  
"OH" he let out and chased me into our island styled room.

o0o

OOOOH SAUCY. C',mon, we all know if we were a vampire wife to edward cullen- you'd have bad thoughts all the time too ;) no,, just me? well okay...  
yeah that's my update for today. kissed to you if you're still reading my story! let me know what you think.. review, fav, all that good stuff. See you soon!

l0stb0nes


	11. Chapter 11: Happy until the wolf strikes

2 chapters, one night? how lucky of you all ;)! i'm in a really zenned out mood sat at my make shift desk. I'm ready to write. I have my twilight soundtracks on to help me write! haha

o0o

Bella

o0o

I was so zenned laying ontop of Edward, both of us staring forward and looking at the ceiling. We spent our night as you'd expected a newly married couple too, and it was one of the best nights i'd ever had. I got up off of my naked husband and went to the bathroom. Not like I needed to actually do anything in there, it was just a routine that I no longer needed to do. i stared at my reflection and decided to take a shower, why? well after a raunchy night i just had, a shower seems like a good way to go. i could hear Edward coming my way and before i knew it he was in the shower with me. Water dripping down his face made him even more desirable. Would this feeling ever stop? this constant feeling to be intimate? i hope it doesn't. After our shower we both got dressed and headed to see our daughter. Renesmee was led in her cot, staring at the stars placed on her ceiling. it was obvious she had grown over night. Het legs and arms were longer and her face shape became more todler like. I looked at Edward but he merely smiled. I picked up Renesmee and we decided to head to the cullen's for the morning.

As we walked through the front door i could hear Emmett stifle a laugh, i'm not sure why but it made me self concious. if i were human, i'd have blushed.  
"oh look who it is" he laughed and I was completely lost to what he was refering to.  
"Pardon?" i spoke but Edward looked embarassed, obviously emmett's thoughts were not quiet either.  
"sounds like you two had a good night last night!" he laughed " is your cottage still standing Bells?" And i felt my eyes pop in shock. Nothing more embarassing than your brother-in-law taking the piss about your sex life.  
Edward rubbed my shoulder to sooth me but i was so embarassed that my human state would have been beetroot red.  
"Emmett, that is none of your business" Edward spoke but emmett just laughed louder.  
"You guise sounded like you were going to town".  
I wish i could bury my head in the sand like an ostrich. This is too much. Emmett just kept going and all i wanted to is run away.  
"it's a bit dangerous don't you think" Edward started " to mess with the _strongest _vampire in the house" Edward playfully said.. at first i thought he was referring to Emmett but my mind peiced it together and i was the strong one for a change.  
Emmett's face when confused but then he laughed even louder.  
"Haha, Bella maybe a newborn but the clusmy Bella is still in there".  
Edward cocked his eyebrow and challenged my dear big brother.  
"Ok then. You and Bella, arm wrestle - now" And Emmett's face turned into a cheshire cat's smile.  
"Follow me little sister" and Emmett's walked out of the living room. He took me through the back door and into the open space out back. A gigantic boulder was placed in the middle and emmett positioned himself on the opposite side i was stood. He placed his big, muscular arm on the boulder waiting for my hands to meet his. I gave Renesmee to Edward, with her little eyes watching me carefully. I placed my hand into emmett's and took an unneeded breath.  
"1...2...3" emmett shouted  
"GO" I screamed at the end and we put both of our strength into our arms. Emmett was strong, very strong - but i was stronger, i gathered all my strength and kept pushing against his arm. More, more and i felt his arm start to shake.. his brow frowned and i knew i could win. With a " good luck next time _big brother"_ i slammed emmett's hand into the boulder which crashed into a million pieces.  
"NO FAIR" emmett shouted in a huff.  
"oh sorry big brother, can you not stand to lose to a...girl?" i spoke. Banter with emmett was always too fun.  
He kicked a part of the boulder and it bounded into the lake.  
"Rematch, tomorrow" he scowled at me.  
"i don't think i'll be weaker tomorrow big brother, i'd give it a few months" i laughed and Edward joined in.  
Emmett stormed back into the house. I picked up a piece of the boulder and pressed lightly between my fingers and the stone crushed into a thousand bits. i started laughing and stopped when i heard a new little giggle. A beautiful, perfect giggle. Edward and I both look at Renesmee who's little face was giggling her head off, whilst clapping her hands. I ran towards her and laughed.  
"Am I funny Renesmee?" i asked her still laughing. I picked up the smallest rock i could find adn handed it to Renesmee. She took it in her tiny hand and stared at it for a second. Her little eyebrows furrowed and she looked like Edward too much when she did that.  
"ma ma mmm ma" she started talking and i gently pressed fingers on the rock and it crumbled. Renesmee clapped and giggled again amused by her mothers power.  
Edward was shining with the smile he was wearing and i'm sure i had the same look on my face.  
We were a perfect family.

o0o

Jacob

o0o

The last time i saw Bells she was a freaking mess. It's been a week and i need to see her. Is she alive? wait.. i'm sure the bloodsucker would be infront of me on his knees begging me to kill him if that was the case. Right? i'm sure of it. The pack also wanted me to investigate to see if any danger was around to halm the people. None of us knew what bella was carrying.. half vampire half human - who knows if that shit is even aloud to be born?

"Jacob you know your duties. We'll hang back and watch from the forest". Sam told me. I was basically the little pigeon messenger just cause i could get close into the cullen's where abouts. That's the only thing i seemed to be good for, finding out about the girl i loved's family. great.  
I went up to the Cullen's front door but no one answered. i could hear manic giggling and it sounded like Bella? well kind off. so i walked around their massive house and to my surpise there they were. They all looked so happy, like it was a photo shoot for a family christmas card or an advert for walmart or something. I noticed Edward stop laughing at look straight at me.  
_ i had to come see what was going on. fo the safety of the pack and the humans. you understand_.  
Edward merely nodded and then my love looked into my direction and the smile that lit her face was breathtaking.  
Bella ran over to me in no time and then i could see the infinate changes. one, she was skinny - obviously the pregnancy was over. Two, her eyes were bright red - so the change was prominant and three - she was glittering in the slight sunlight.  
I coughed at the sight. How even as my kinds natural enemy can she still be so beautiful? i should hate her.. but can i?  
"Bella?" i asked and she wrapped her cold arms around me. i wrinkled my nose, she didn't smell good to me anymore. great.  
"Oh Jake, i didn't think you'd come back" she sounded really excited to see me and that nearly made my heart break.  
"Well. i came to see. I'm suprised. you still seem like you Bells.. well y'know" and she just smiled at me.  
"I am me silly." and she looked at Edward who was now holding a little person in his arms; i coudln't make out it's face.  
"Oh Jake, you have to meet Renesmee. Our daughter" and she bounded over to Edward. She took the baby in her arms and came back to me.  
"Renesmee, this is Jacob. He's my best friend. We love him" she spoke. The baby had her head in Bella's neck so her face wasn't visible. I took in the size of the child and it shocked me. How long was I gone for? a week? i swear this baby was months old, not days. I was trying to work out the dates when the little girl showed me her face.  
Those eyes, those chocolate brown eyes and i felt myself fall to my knees.  
The world stopped spinning, the air stopped coming into my mouth. Fireworks went off in my mind. Gravity held me there and I knew, I had to everything in my power to keep this little baby safe.  
Oh shit, I imprinted. Renesmee. She was mine, she was perfect.  
Edward growled at me and took a protective stand infront of Bella and the being that now held me to this earth.  
"NO" he growled.  
"What what?" Bella asked.  
i looked around Edward into them little chocolate eyes, eyes that i will look into for the rest of my life.  
"Jacob just imprinted... on.. Renesmee" Edward spoke with a bitter tone to his voice.  
"NO! JACOB!" bella started screaming " She's a baby"  
"Urgh, no Bella, remember when I was talking about Claire to you? I don't see her that way, she's just a baby for gods sake"  
"EXACTLY" and she gave Edward Renesmee so she could throw her hands up in the air.  
"I'm sorry, it's involuntary" I spoke starting at the little girl.  
"NO. NO. You are not imprinting on my baby, no way" She screamed at me. Anger was clearly coming out of her now. Suddenly the rest of the cullens were there and the blonde one, Rosalie took the baby inside. i wanted to follow but as I took a step bella cut me off.  
"Don't even think about it dog" she spoke to me. I flinched at the how she called me dog, she'd never done that before.  
"Bella please. you know about imprinting remember? i can't be away from her.. please"  
"NO" she screamed. " Jacob she's just a baby" and i swear it was more sobs than anger.  
"Edward do something" Esme spoke but he just stood there and let his wife go full on angry at me; he was enjoying it clearly.  
"Bella please. I .. I love her" big mistake. Why did I open my stupid mouth. that seemed to tip Bella over the edge and she lunged at me. Before her teeth could even meet my neck, Seth jumped in the way and she knocked him to the ground with a thudd. Seth howled in pain and bella, realising what she'd done backed off straight away. Carlisle came to seth's aid and i stood there horrified.  
"I'm so sorry Seth" Bella cried whilst Edward soothed her arm.

All i could think about was the girl in their house that held me to this world now, who i'd live for and protect with all my wolf and being. She was the reason I now lived. She was my mate, ah. Renesmee.

o0o

1) sorry for any spelling mistakes, i cba to spell check. yolo and all that.  
Aw jacobs here and yes, that bad bad wolf imprinted. i was going to do this chapter differently but i just kept writing and i'm not going to spend years editing it. i kinda like this messed up order i've got going on anyway.  
so kisses if you are still reading my story, please let me know what you think/ any ideas you want me to put in? inputs are always welcome - no hate though please. :)!

l0stb0nes


	12. Chapter 12 : Growing and changing

hello my readers! how are you enjoying my story so far? now we're going to see more of Renesmee growing up in this chapter it's a short chapter today, i'm sorry... i'm just trying to move it along as well as figuring out my storyline. i need a person to inspire me ahaha.

o0o

Bella

o0o

I've never felt so bad in my life. Seth was sat on the Cullen's sofa eating a plate of bacon Esme cooked, one of his arms in a sling. My fault. I smacked in top him and he landed on his 'paw' funny and now he's in a sling. great move Bella.  
"i'm sor-"  
Seth cut me off.  
"Bella, sh, it's fine. Better me than Jake anyway" and he wore a cheeky grin. I liked Seth, he was one of the wolves who seemed to actually enjoy being around us vampires and not treat us any different.  
I merely smiled but the guilt was still plastered on my face. Drat Jacob for making me so mad.  
Of course I'm still mad at him, but as he's explained, he cannot control the imprinting. I guess i'll get used to it.. but Renesmee is just a baby and nothing is going to be forced upon her.  
Edward, as expected, hated his imprinting but understood with this, the pack could not even do anything about her. It's a rule apparently. She's probably the safest baby to have existed in a long time.

I heard the soft melody of the piano play and i went to find the creator of such a beautiful tune. Edward sat at the piano, as soon as i entered he changed the song to my lullaby; and love filled my still heart.  
I walked over and sat next to him on the seat and placed my hand on his leg. His magical fingers slowed and the perfect tune came to a halt. His eyes found mine, then his lips followed and he spent the rest of the day, wrapped up in eachothers love.

- - - - weeks later - - -

Edward, Renesmee, Jacob (sigh ) and I were sat in the Cullen's living room watching pointless tv. Well, actually, I was watching tv, Edward was watching me and Jacob was Playing with Renesmee.  
The differences in Renesmee were so clear now, anyone could see it. She was now a toddler not a baby. in all honesty she could be a small 2 year old instead of 1 month. I could see her personality starting to flourish and it was my favourite thing to engross myself in.  
Renesmee was sat on the floor, Jacob by her side and she was pointing to the cup on the counter top. It was her favourite, blood. She was making moaning noises and pointing, Jacob stood up to go get it for her.  
"no, wait" Edward started, we all looked confused bu then I saw the reason why. Renesmee pushed herself off from the ground, at first she stood still and her legs looked a little shakey but with that first step, she was walking. Practially prancing to get her sippee cup. Edward, Jacob and I all started aplauding. My little baby was so grown up now. She danced back to us with her cup in toe. After she placed on the floor she ran to me. i cradled her in my arms.  
"I'm so proud of you Renesmee" and I kissed her forehead. And I never in my big spacious mind expect her to follow my repsonse with..  
"Thank you mama".  
My jaw dropped to the ground, a train could've come out like a tunnel. My whole body was in shock. My...my little girl just spoke? Edward was clapping with a massive smile of his face, Jacob soon joined in. Renesmee looked very pleased with herself and started clapping too.

That was the start of it. Renesmee soon started to read, and she wasn't the type for a book of abc animals, no way - she wanted proper literature. It was hard for me to grasp that she wanted to read such hard literature, espically for someone so..young. Edward enjoyed reading to Renesmee, he took any chance with it - well - when he wasn't helping her practice piano. It's obvious that, especially as Edward for a father - that Renesmee started to be a genius at everything she practiced. Every aspect became effortless for her.

Edward was reading Renesmee a bed time story, she chose romeo and Juliet cause she wanted to be like mama. Her words. I was skeptical for her to read something like that at her age but Edward said it would be fine. He could read her thoughts and see when it was too much.  
I was being nosey and eavesdropping on their daddy-daughter bonding time outside Renesmee's bedroom.  
"Can I read?" I heard her angel voice speaking. Edward chuckled.  
"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_" Rensesmee read in such a perfect tone. If i didn't know her age, i would've thought it was a grown adult reading so clearly and with so much depth.  
"That's all for tonight, sweetheart" Edward spoke and I head the slight thump of the book closing. " I love you".  
"I love you too daddy, and mama!" and I heard a long sigh from Renesmee. Edward walked out of the room and placed his hand straight into mine.

o0o

sorry, that's all today. i'll be back with a better chapter next time! xo


	13. Chapter 13 : Evil is coming

Hello readers! Now I'm going to involve the volturi now as y'know that is a big part of breaking dawn.. so i guess they should appear soon.. or something like that! ha ha how are you all liking my story so far? please tell me in the reviews box as no one has been doing that - and it makes me think no one is actually liking or reading my story aha!

o0o

Alice

o0o

"Twirl.. yes! and again" I clicked the shutter on the camera " Aw Renesmee you look beautiful.. now lets try another outfit" and her face frowned. Urgh, she is so much like Bella with her fashion sense. Surely any girl would love to play dress up with their aunt Alice? but no, not the Edward Cullen girls, they hated fashion with a passion.  
"More.. but..whyyy" Renesmee moaned whilst stepping out of the pink chanel skirt I bought her.  
"Renesmee we need to document everything, and new clothes definitely need to be documented" and I handed her the next items of clothing to put on.  
"AW! Renesmee, you'll look so cute in these" she huffed but complied. Bella was in the background probably sucking face with Edward.  
Renesmee stood in the perfect blue outfit that brought out her features so clearly, and forced on a smile - i pressed the shutter four times and then my eyes started to unfocus and the future became present in my eyes.

The vision was blurry, but I could make out the Volturi coming to us. There was snow on the ground, and then I saw a vision of us all dead... my eyes came back into focus and I blinked too many times. Renesmee was staring at me confused and then Edward was by my side. I looked at his face, knowing that he saw and I could only muster out the two words we feared.  
"The Volturi"

o0o

Bella

o0o

"The Volturi" and my heart stopped. Nothing in my life can be danger free. For one I am a vampire now, they wanted to check up on me but i didn't want them to come here. No way. Not near Renesmee. She cannot have that type of danger near her, i won't allow it.  
"why? do they need to see i am a vampire?" i asked..  
Edward was the one to respond to me.. " Maybe.. I don't see another answer".  
"then I'll go see them. They can't come here" i suggested and Edward started to chuckle.  
"i don't think so love" and he placed his hand in mine. "We need a family meeting" and in a second all the Cullen's walked into the living room, Jacob in toe and we were ready to discuss the Volturi

"But why are they coming?" Esme asked?  
"We're not sure, the only logical explanation is to see if Bella has gone through with the change" Edward explained. Carlisle umm'd and ahh'd and most people seemed to agree that, that was the only explanation.  
"Then, what are we to do? we don't want them to come here, do we?" Rosalie spoke.  
"No" i started " I don't want them near Renesmee, at all. I suggest I go to them. They can see I'm changed and then all is well & I'll come home" Edward laughed and shook his head again.  
"Not happening Bella" He looked sternly at me. he was really starting to annoy me now. I am able to travel to Italy by myself, I don't need protection anymore, plus Renesmee needs one of her parents.  
"Edward, Renesmee needs at least one of her parents with her and seeing as I'm the one in question, I shall go".  
He cocked his eye brow mulling it over and then started shaking his head again.  
"No way Bella, you're not going alone. I couldn't bare it"  
"but son" Carlisle interupted " It seems' the most resonable answer. The danger will be away from here, and don't you want us all safe?" i loved Carlisle, the way he always suggested the right, safest things.  
"I won't put Bella at risk either" he gritted his teeth.

After many debations and Edward insisting that i stay here, the Cullen's and I decided that for me to go to Italy alone would be the best option. Alice couldn't see any danger and that's all we wanted. I booked a flight to Italy for tomorrow evening, seat for one and prepared myself mentally for the wrath of the Volturi.

Edward and I were led on our bed holding eachother close after a few hours of love making; this would be the last night we were together before I left for Italy.  
"Please be safe" he whispered into my ear before kissing it. Ah, my Edward - such a worrier.  
"I'll be fine Edward. Straight there and straight back - I'll be back in your arms again in no time". and I turned to stare into his golden eyes.  
"I know. But i can't bare to be without you for that amount of time. I ache. It's as if half of me is gone away with you" he sighed.  
And I knew how he felt, he made me whole. We were two parts and together we made one. I knew i'd ache for him too.  
"I feel it too. But it's the only option. Renesmee cannot, and will not be near anyone of the Volturi. And i won't leave her with no parents, Edward".  
"Mmm I know you're right. Doesn't mean I like it". He kissed my forehead and gripped me tighter.

The next day flew by in a blur. I packed some items for my flight - just a change of clothes and a picture Alice took of Edward, Renesmee and I. I had my cell phone with the Cullen's number built in on speed dial. I was all set. Edward and Renesmee drove me to the airport. I insisted that Renesmee stay at home due to it being nightfal but of course she was stubborn and wanted to say goodbye to her mama.  
As we walked through the crowds at the airport the slight twinge in my throat came alive, luckily for the unknowing people, I'd fed a lot before I left. Edward held my hand and carried Renesmee with his other. she was half alseep on her father - the battle with her eyelids had begone. They called my flight and I turned to look at my husband and daughter.  
Edward's face dropped into sadness and i knew this was hard for him to let me go alone.  
" i love you, so much" i spoke to him as i gave him a hug. Then I turned to Renesmee " i love you too, my little nudger" and I kissed her cheek.  
She placed her little hand on my cheek and the words _Mama, i love you_ filled my head and i knew id start crying if I stayed much longer. Edward gave me one last, passionate kiss and a,  
"Bella, I love you. Be safe, come back to me in one piece please. I love you" his face was just pure sadness.  
"Love you both" I said one last time and turned my back on my reason to keep going.  
I walked down the terminal and onto the plane. I took my seat in first class and tried to calm my nerves for the on coming mass. i felt the plane get read for take off and all I could think is how much I wanted to be back in Edward's arms.

o0o

TO THE VOLURI! ahah. bet you didn't expect Bella to actually be allowed to go huh. Poor Edward, he just loves his wife so much.  
So wha will happen at the Volturi? dun dun dun


	14. Chapter 14 : You're mine now, Isabella

And to the Volturi. Hm. Now what will Occur? ,,, oh and um this chapter isn't of course in the book. this is my own little story... so. um someone knock me out if this story gets too stupid - it's just an idea. :D

o0o

Bella

o0o

The plane ride was as boring as expected. I Pretended to sleep as the other passengers did. I shut my eyes and let my massive mind wonder. I didn't know what was going to happen in the Volturi, I didn't know what exactly they wanted - and even if I were doing the right thing. Sigh. Maybe Edward was right to suggest I shouldn't go. I had this erge to just jump from the plane and run back to my loving husband. But no, i dug my hole and i'll have to sit in it. The Volturi probably had an inkling that a Mrs Cullen was on her way, i just hope it's a short and sweet visit.

Walking into the Volterra was much different than last time, least I could kind of take in the city rather than running to save my future husband. It was rather quiet this time round, no red flags, no red clothes, no chanting - just a slight murmer of peoples conversations.  
Walking to the tower I thought about what I'd say and who I'd see but that was cut short when two ruby red eyes stared me in the face.

"Well, Miss Swan, how nice to see you again". And out came that evil grin.  
"Jane" i replied.  
"Aro is rather happy to see you. I guess, you came alone?"  
"How lovely" I smiled sweetly " and yes, it's just me".  
"Follow" She commanded and took me into the place I've tried to avoid so long.  
It was just as I remember and even though I'm no longer human, the cold chill of fear still ran down my spine. She took me through the many tunnels until we reached big black metal doors garded by my old _friends_ . Felix and Demitri stood both smiling like cheshire cats.  
"Oh Jane what did you find?" Felix taunted.  
"Not a human i see" Demitri laughed " Change is in the air for you then, Miss Swan".  
I merely just smiled in response waiting to see the _god_ himself.  
"ENTER" That familiar voice shouted and the doors burst open in such power.  
I followed Jane in, Demitri and Felix behind me. I felt too self concious, too trapped.  
"Ah! Isabella - how lovely for you to visit me instead. Much more preferred on my part!" Aro spoke and came down from his throne. Caius and Marcus showed no emotion, clearly I am not their favourite person. He took my hands in his and cradled them.  
His eyes danced with emotion I could not decipher.  
"It seems that we have much to discuss" and took a step back and wondered into his throne once more.  
"I see that Edward went through with his promise" Aro went on. The more he spoke the more nervous I felt. I was completely alone in this. No Edward to read their minds, No Alice to say what they will do. It was just me, with no talents. I'm starting to regret my decsion.  
"What is this Isabella, has - how do they say - cat got your tongue?" and he laughed. Caius joined in.  
"Yes, Edward went through with it" i finally replied. I swear my voice was a whisper.  
"ha. Well, immortality definitely suits you" and he clicked his fingers. In came a smal girl whom I've never seen before. She was carrying a little black box with an added red ribbon.  
"For you, Isabella" and his voice continued the a for much longer than needed.  
"There was no need" I replied but the small girl shoved the gift in my hand anyway. I took the decency to open the gift and found a gold necklace. It was massive and thick - not something I'd pick. Two chains wrapped around eachother. It was simple and plain but I didn't even want to imagine the worth.  
"Please. It's a gift for your.. new life".  
I placed the lid back on the gift "Thank you".  
"Now now now, lets get to the real importance"Aro announced and actomactically I felt fear.  
"Well, actually. Since Edward's promise was made.. I'd better be going. Thank you for the gift" and I started to turn around. Felix and Demitri were right in my face and they both grabbed an arm each.  
Aro, Caius and Marcus all started laughing in unison and I felt unsafe. I wanted Edward. I really fucking wanted Edward.  
"it seem's Isabella, That we have more is discuss. You won't be needing a return ticket to Forks.. so quickly" and he laughed even loudly. Jane, Felix and Demitri all joined in too.  
Shit, what did I get myself into. Holy mother of god, Are they going to let me go?

o0o

Edward

o0o

"Edward stop it" Alice yelled at me. i kept asking her to watch over Bella and tell me anything that is going to change. So far nothing was going on. Bella still had the plan of Volturi and then to come straight home. Alice also looked in on Aro's thought and it was nothing concerning as of yet.  
"sorry" i murmered.  
I just cannot be away from Bella for this long amount of time. I feel as if I cannot function. I feel uneasy, nervous and I'm just full of worry for her safety.  
"Daddy" Renesmee shouted and she ran into my arms. she didn't say anything further, she just hugged me tighter and I embraced that. I decided to leave the house and take Renesmee home. All their thoughts were making me go crazy. I placed Renesmee into her bed - she out grew her cot with ther rapid speed - and said goodnight.  
I led on top of Bella and I's bed and wishsed she was hear with me now. I closed my eyes and tried to picture images of Bella. Of her smiling, of her holding my hand, kissing me, looking into my eyes. Her holding Renesmee, laughing. It was so comforting.  
And then those images were intrued by thoughts of someone close. _Alice's_ she was having vision. it was of Aro, Marcus and Caius - they were all laughing and Felix, Jane and Demitri had Bella by her arms. It was blurry and the words were not clear but all I could understand was, "You're ours now, Miss Swan"  
and then it went blank. I got off of the bed so fast and saw Alice stood in my living room. Her face was blank and full of sadness. I'm sure it mimiced my own.  
"No" I spoke and I fell to my knees. "no no no". Alice followed me down and she placed her arms on my shoulders.  
"We have to tell the others, we have to go and get her" and I nodded.  
Bella, hold tight I'm coming to get you my love. And I grabbed Renesmee and we went to explain and make a plan.

o0o

ooohhhh. how dare they keep Bella. What a silly girl thinking they'd let her leave so easy. mwahahah. is this okay to go down? i mean.. this wont get silly - i have some good ideas for this story, but let me know if this isn't right and I'll re-write this chapter. hmm hmm hmm.

:D L0st-b0nes xo


	15. Chapter 15 : A New Creature

Hi y'all. So... Um. I'm going to wack out another chapter now whilst watching Bel Ami ( YES, Doesn't Rpattz look buff as... though. hot ) anyway, let's go.

also the first part is shit but I'm not going to change it cause i really just wanted to get to the volturi so i rushed it badly and it doesn't sound like edward at all.. but go with it. we all love the volturi drama anyway yahyahyah

o0o

Bella

o0o

I knew this was a stupid idea. A stupid fucking idea. Why did I have to go alone. This was of course yet another of my worst ideas, and now - now I was stuck in some dark quarters of the Volterra wondering what the fuck was going to happen to me. I knew Alice would have seen this eventually and I hoped that Edward was on his way - but how could they get me out? it's the fucking Volturi.  
After Aro laid down them harsh words on me, Felix and Demitri picked me up and threw me into these dark, dense quarters - not with out a "goodnight Miss Swan" from Jane and her smug little smile though and that pissed me off even more.  
All i hoped was that Edward was coming, and that he's be here soon.

o0o

Edward

o0o

Every Cullen was situated in the living room ready to discuss the plan to get my Bella back. Their thoughts were going crazy and I tried too hard to chime them out.  
"What's going on, son?" Carlisle asked.  
"Alice had a vision. They're keeping Bella. We don't know why but".. And I had to stop - i can't bare to even think what they want with her.  
"It'll be alright, son. We'll figure this out" Oh, my father always the postive flow in dangerous situatuions - which seem to always come about since I fell in love. Maybe I was destined to be alone and the Volturi would be the devils to grant it to me.  
"Let's just go and smash through Italy and grab Bells" Emmett suggested and his face had a full on grin to it. I was seriously thinking about punching him but I had Renesmee in my arms.  
i gave him an evil look and he soon retracted his smile.  
"Maybe I should speak to them. We are old friends - I guess we could come to some arrangement or something" Carlisle suggested but we all knew that the Volturi are not for reasoning.  
"The Volturi don't reason" Rosalie chimed in as if she was on my wavelength.  
"We could at least give it a try" Carlisle answered and most of us seemed to hmm in agreement.  
But yet, the volturi are so powerful - reasoning isn't their game. It's not going to work and then what will happen - will they keep us all there? & Renesmee - do they know such a thing could happen? Can I risk her life as well as my wifes?

"We have to go to Italy" Alice spoke and everyone nodded.  
"I'll book the flights for this evening, everyone go pack some things and we'll leave right away. Edward, you'll need to pack food, formula and blood for Renesmee - oh, and alert Jacob" and he sped off to go through with his plans.  
Jacob was understanding with the situtation but insisted he come on this journey - of course the Volturi could not know about such a creature, so he and Renesmee will stay in the apartment away from any danger.  
Everyone was set and we got into our cars and drove to the airport. I was anxious the whole drive there. Renesmee kept popping pictures of Bella into my head and it made my heart ache even more.  
Our flight was called and boarded. Renesmee was excited for her first plane journey - thankfully, we'd arrange passports encase we had to up and move anyway, good thinking Alice. As the flight started to leave, Jacob had already fallen asleep and his snoring started to fill the sounds of first class. Not long after an excited Renesmee gave into her eyes and joined Jacob. The flight was long, too long - it gave me too much time to think about what was going on with Bella. Was she okay? what did they want with her? or was this a trap? they know that i'd come after her.. was this their plan all along? but they can have me. They can take me, if it means she's free to go. I'd give myself easily to set my beloved wife free.

Italy was much more... bland than I last remember. Though last time I was here, I was planning on ending it all. There was red invisioned everywhere.. this time it was just.. quiet. A weird feeling was in the air - death? or was that just my mind feeling to preoccupied and worried.  
"Italy is beautiful" Rosalie commented and I shot her a look.  
"We're not here to fucking sight see, Rose" and Esme tutted at my use of language. I muttered sorry but I really couldn't care. i needed to find Bella.  
Jacob had already taken Renesmee to the hotel and I knew there was no way I could keep her a secret. Especially if Aro wants to look inside my mind. Shit this was going to be bad. Real fucking bad.

As we turned the corner there it was. the Volterra. I couldn't see any guards but I could sense them. We walked up the steps and suddenly it felt much more claustrophobic. the sense of being trapped surrounded us and three sets of red eyes came from the darkness.  
"Oh, it is a treat. More Cullen's" a voice laughed.  
"Yes, I see. O Aro will be happy" another joined in.  
"Didn't think it would be long, dear Edward" A little voice spoke and Jane appeared from the darkness. She was tiny but ever so dangerous.  
"It seem's you have something of mine" I replied and she just smiled at me smugly.  
"Aro does. I wasn't adiment with the .. possession he wanted to keep". Of course. She hated Bella - only for the fact she cannot use any of her powers on her. Which I'm glad.  
"come" she spoke after and all seven of us followed. Demitri and Felix appeared behind us and now we knew there was no escape.  
Into the grand hall where the three _kings_ sat was full of an electric buzz. It seems the three _kings_ were happy they got a visit from the Cullens.  
"AH! Carlisle and family. It's so nice for you to visit" Aro annoucned and threw his hanfs in the air; smile wide on his face.  
"What do we owe the pleasure" he continued.  
He was playing games, I could read it all in his mind. Trying to piss me off even more and it was working.  
"Bella" i spoke and it's all I needed to say.  
Aro came down from his throne and held out his hand. It was a gesture to place mine into his and for him to intrude on all my thoughts.  
"Place" Aro commanded and I hesitated. Renesmee wouldn't be safe anymore.  
Aro grabbed my hand with a angry groan and looked inside my head. I watched his face and saw his eyes come alive.  
"Well, Well, Well, one has been busy" he exclaimed.  
Marcus and Caius soon joined Aro on the platform infront of me.  
"What dear brother?"  
"It seem's Mr Cullen has been - a - busy little vampire these few months" and he started laughing.  
"IT SEEMS" he started bellowing at the top of his lungs. "THAT EDWARD HERE, AND LITTLE MISS ISA-BELL-AA MADE A CREATURE THAT I, I DIDN'T THINK WAS POSSIBLE." he started laughing again.  
"A creatured? how so" Caius asked.  
"A CREATURE. OF WHICH I MEAN - HALF VAMPIRE.. HALF HUMAN" and he started clapping so excited of his new found knowledge.  
Caius and Marcus and indeed the rest of the vampires in the room; all gasped in shock at this information.  
"What an abomination" Marcus let out. " can a creature this.. way - be so safe?" anger was building up inside of my chest. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Aro! my dear friend. If it were of such a danger would I have let it go on?" Carlisle explained.  
"The child, yes, grows at an abnormal pace - but is harmless. She learns like a child, loves like a child. She is no danger at all".  
"But how can we be so sure, Carlisle. There is no knowledge of such a being - how can we not know for the future" And then his eyebrow cocked.  
"Unless, you - Alice - can show me?"  
Alice stepped forward, she looked so little and fragile.  
"I cannot see the future of Renesmee. It's frustrating" and she frowned.  
"Another reason, that we cannot let this go, Aro" Marcus infused.  
"ENOUGH. Jane, bring me Isabell-aaa" and he clicked his fingers.

Bella.

Bella. he was getting bella and that was all i could focus on in that moment. My wife. she was going to be with me.

o0o

Bella

o0o

I heard tiny footsteps waking towards me and then the door opened. Little red eyes stared at me in my face.  
"Follow" and I did. I knew better than to go against someone like Jane. She took me back into the hall and there he was. My angel. My everything & The six other faces that I called home. Suddenly every worried feeling ran away and I felt safer, just seeing his golden eyes.  
I went to walk over to him but Felix grabbed my arms. Edward growled and tried to come to me but Demitri was on him in a second.  
"NOW,NOW" Aro started " you can be .. reunited in a second. We have things to discuss"  
And this was torture. Edward was so close to me but I couldn't even get near him. I wanted to place my body against is and feel his arms wrap around me.  
"So Isabella. When we said - is there anything you wish for us to know. and.. you said - What did you say?"  
He was playing games again. Oh why. But all i could think about was, where was Renesmee - was she safe?  
"I said no" and my voice sounded so small, so fragile and scared.  
"Exactly. It seems, you were not telling the truth - am i right?" Of course I didn't mention Renesmee - how could i? but that shit has seemed to backfire on me and I knew I wasn't getting out of this lightly.  
"Correct" I gave in.  
Edward growled loudly and I knew he was reeping through Aro's thoughts.  
"We don't like Liars, Mrs Cullen - do we say " and Felix dragged me in front of him and pushed me down upon my knees.  
Edward was growling insanely now and I could hear him thrashing around. The other Cullen's were being man handled by other members of the guard and I knew that no one could physically save me for whatever was going to happen.  
Aro placed his hands on the side of my head and I could taste his excitement.  
"NO" Edward shouted. "NO NO NO"  
Aro's hands started to put pressure on my head and I felt him try to turn it. The heavy hands were succeeding and I could feel the slight twist in my neck.  
Shit. no. He was slowly trying to.. To well rip my head off and no one could stop him.  
Oh shit. Oh shit. i was going to die. fuck.  
The pressure was gradually getting stronger and there was pain? Could Vampires feel pain? cause I could feel something and I had to scream. I had to let it out.  
So I screamed. And Edward was Screaming at Aro to let me go.  
"NO PLEASE NO " and all the other cullen's were joining in. The pain got worse and my screaming got louder.

"ENOUGH" Aro shouted and let go of my head. The feeling was so unreal and strange. The pain was still there and I felt the dry sobs coming from my throat.

"Now, where were we" Caius chimed and Marcus clapped. They clearly were enjoying the show.

"Bring me, the child" Aro commanded and my world stopped. Edward stopped growling. It was silent.

Fuck.

o0o

I'm not sure I like this chapter at all. Let me get your feedback but I think I'm going to re-write this later on and upload it again.

hm

hm

yes ok


	16. Chapter 16 : Possibilities

hey everyone! Have any of you seen breaking dawn yet? I'm going on tuesday though my _friend_ told me about the plot twist and i think she may have ruined that for me ahahahah. Oh well sigh sigh

i do not own twilight, or the characters - some of the story is mine and some is our queens Stefanie Meyer's. All rights to her :3 and praises!

and now i shall continue.

o0o

Bella

o0o

"That won't be required" Carlisle spoke. " you can look in any of our minds and see that the child is safe, Aro"  
But Aro tutted and you could see him getting angry.  
"As friends, Carlisle - I do not want to be lied to. But one of your family members disreguarded that. Therefore, I do not trust any of you." his voice was bitter "_BRING. ME. THE. CHILD."  
_"Demitri and Felix will occumpany you, Edward - to get your _child_ and bring her to me. Now, GO!".  
Two heavy arms released me but ran and gripped the other side of Edward. The shoved him out of the hall and that was my last vision of him. I ran over to Alice and hugged her tightly. The rest of the guards let us free but dotted them selves around the exists of the hall.  
Aro, Cais and Marcus were sat in their thrones once more whilst us Cullen's huddled together wondering what was going to happen.  
All I could think of was fear. It seemed like forever since Edward left and I was counting down the minutes till he'd be back again.

"Aro" Carlisle spoke but Aro didn't respond. It seems Carlisle had lost a friend in Aro, which we all knew was not a good thing.  
"Quiet" Caius replied and we all stood in silence.  
20 minutes  
30 Minutes and in came Edward holding my bundle of joy followed by the two of four evils.  
Aro stood up from his chair and smelled deeply.  
"Ah, young blood" he spoke and walked towards Edward. Renesmee looked much bigger since I left her in the Airport. It saddened me to thnk of how much i have missed since being in this hell.  
"Well, Well, Well, her scent is unique" Aro started. I wanted to pick Renesmee up and run away. She was still head first in Edward's neck but she soon braved up and looked around the room. I saw her eyes dance around from all the new faces but then she saw me and her eyes lit up.  
She reached her arms out for me, but do I move? would I get man handled again... She was frowning trying to reach for me. Edward whispered no in her ear but that didn't stop her from fussing.  
"MAMA" she yelled and I watched for Aro's reaction but he just smiled with wonder.  
Aro walked towards Renesmee and I had a bitter taste come in my mouth, I didn't want him so close.  
He stood right in front of her little face and I watched as she took him in.  
"Hello. Little Renesmee" and he smiled. Renesmee looked shocked but she was a sweet child and would respond to any attention.  
"Hello" she replied and Aro placed his hand infront of him. Obviously wanting to read through her mind.  
"I show you!" Renesmee spoke in her newly bossy tone and Aro leant closer. She placed her tiny hand on his cheek and Aro's eyes dazzled as he started seeing her pictures. I didn't know what she would be showing him, but I imagined it would be everything.

I watched Edward's face knowing that he too would be watching her thoughts. He seemed to stare emotionlessly at Aro.

"Well, well child" Aro spoke " What a lovely life you have led". And he started laughing.  
"What did she show you brother?" Caius asked. Of which I'm glad cause I really wanted to know too.

"The child showed me everything. Everyday of her life so far" and Aro turned to look at me " you did go through some tough things for this child it seems"  
that confused me, how did Renesmee know what I went through? Of course she didn't see me in my awful state did she?  
"The child – oh I'm sorry – Renesmee, is certainly not an abomination, dear Marcus. But merely just a child of sorts. Yet, she's so... " he was searching for the right word. " Unique, interesting – so very unique" and he started laughing again.  
"No" Edward spoke to Aro's unspoken question.  
"It was a mere thought Edward".  
"Yet brother, how do we know that she won't grow in to a dangerous creature?" Caius spoke.  
"We don't brother. But we all know we'll keep a close eye on this... little coven won't we?"  
Great. So they'd let us go but babysit us and wait for Renesmee to seem dangerous.

"Of course we will, Aro" and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"Well, Cullen's – you're little being seems to be safe for now. But we'll be watching you very closely. Of course – unless you change your mind Edward?"

What? What was going on now? Change his mind – on what? Oh i wish I had mind reading abilities too.  
"I don't think so Aro. And never suggest I'll change my mind. My wife, Renesmee and I will not convert to the Volturi".

oh.

Oh I see and even the thought of being apart of the Volterra made my mouth fill with hatred. I wanted to spit it out all over the floor, grab my family and run.

"Go now Cullen's. We'll be seeing you soon!" and he laughed.

"Goodbye Renesmee, you are a wonderful creature. And have given me many possibilities!" and he walked to his brothers.

The guards flustered us out of the hall and took us to the doors and I could see light. I felt the air on my face and something fresh grabbed me. I felt free, after being in dark quarter for what a day? Was that really all? oh.  
I turned to look at my family. All eight of their faces looked at me, with a relieved expression on their faces. Esme had her arms around Carlisle's waist. Rosalie was hugging Emmett. Alice and Jasper held hands and my own personal god was looking at me, holding our daughter and smiling. I looked into his eyes and felt safe. I felt home. I ran to him and cradle my life in my arms.  
"I missed you" I spoke and he rewarded me with a passionate kiss.  
"Never go to Italy alone again" he spoke and i couldn't help but smile cause I never wanted to leave his side. Ever.  
"I promise" and I kissed his cheek.

The flight back was much more better than my flight to Italy. Renesmee was alsleep on Jacob's lap.  
I was thankful of all the things Jacob did when coming on this trip. Felix and Demetri didn't question that god awful smell in the hotel. They presumed it was an animal near by – according to Edward. Luckily for Jacob, he hid even though it left him hurt from being away from Renesmee for so long.

I sat in our seats with Edward's hands in mine. My head was rested on his shoulder and it's my favourite place to be; next to my husband.  
"Edward?" I asked.  
"Yes, love?"  
"What did Aro mean when he said about the possibilities? Y'know from seeing Renesmee?"  
"Well, you see. Aro is a poweful man. He wants to play god if you will. He saw that we created something so unique and yet– his thoughts say at the moment, cause he's not sure how Renesmee will be in the future – though so innocent that he wonders if others would be the same as our daughter. His thoughts were a little muddled from new ideas but he wants to .. well – create a child of his own. He wants to create hybrids – half vampire half human".  
And my mouth was on the ground, I was sure. Aro wanted to father a child? It sickened me to think such a thing. The risks were so high for me, and he knows that – yet he's willing to put someone else through that?

Oh wait. They'll just merely be a human. My stomach twisted in disgust at his plans.  
"Can he do that though?" I asked.  
"Bella, he is the leader, the god as he likes to be called. He calls the shots. If he wants to create something; he can – reguardless".  
"Urgh. He disgusts me" I said and Edward nodded. He pulled his hand to his face and placed kisses all over. It sent tingles down my body and I already knew what I wanted to do when we got home. Jasper coughed picking up my mood and I knew that I would've gone red.  
Edward laughed " Oh Mrs Cullen. I love you so much" and he kissed behind my ear.  
" I love you too" and he continued home.

Being back at our cottage was heavenly for me. It was home and the only place I wanted to be. I pushed all the thoughts of the Volturi to the back of my mind and wished to not visit them for a while.  
Everything was much better as things calmed down. Of course the Volturi would stick to their word and visit but I can prepare myself for that.  
Edward was hunting with Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme. I decided to stay at home with Alice and Renesmee. Edward insisted on staying with me but he needed to hunt and I was fine. I didn't like to be away from him either but he needed to hunt more.  
Alice and I were watching Renesmee show us her new balerina twil when her eyes went hazy.  
My mind imediately ran to something bad. What was she invisioning now?  
"Oh Bella" and she hugged me. Oh my, what is going on?  
"what Alice? What did you see?"  
"Charlie. He's on his way right now"  
Charlie? What was he doing – where was he going?  
"On his way where?" I questioned but I knew as soon as I said the words.  
"Here Bella. He wants to see you"

Shit. My dad's coming to visit his newly turned vampire daughter and then realised that she herself has had a daughter; who looks about 3 years old.

Shit shit shit.


	17. Chapter 17 : You can have it all

Hello everyone! Have a day off today so what better than to write the next chapter of my story? Haha I hope everyone's still here and still reading! Don't forget to let me know what you think in the reviews box.

Credits to Stefanie Meyer and her amazing characters. Bow down to thy queen.

O0o

Bella

o0o

How could this be happening, with the fluster of everything lately I've forgotten to contact Charlie which obviously caused him some concern. But what could I do to make him think I'm still me. Well, look like old Bella.  
"Alice, my eyes" and I remembered the dark red tint that now cover my old brown eyes.  
"It's okay. I have contacts upstairs – of course it's not going to be as pretty as your old brown but we don't have enough time!".  
OH shit. I really wish Edward stayed now. And then I looked at my daughter prancing around the room and you don't even have to know us to see Renesmee is mine and Edwards daughter. Her features our us both combined and we couldn't deny that.  
What was I meant to say to my dad?  
Oh hi dad. I'm a vampire now but it's okay cause I gave birth to a half vampire baby who grows abnormally and looks 3 years old when she's actually like 2 months old – okay love you, bye.  
Oh fuck.

"Alice, I can't do this. I need Edward. Please. Go Get him" I spoke.  
"But Charlie will be here in 5 minutes!" She squealed. Could I handle Charlie alone for a few minutes till Edward got here? I'm sure I could do that!

"Alice, just go please. Get Edward"  
"okay" and she ran out of the back door going to find my support system.  
I placed the contacts in my eyes, they stung a bit but they could pass. I walked over to Renesmee and picked her up.  
"Sweetie, Someone special is coming over and he's going to smell yummy! But you can't act upon it okay? We love him. You can't hurt him okay?!" And her little eyes looked into my own.  
"okay mama. Promise" and I could feel the sincerity in her voice.  
I tried to get my shit together in them last few minutes. Where was Edward? Vampire's are fast so why is he not here now?  
I heard the tires come up the Cullen's drive and if my heart where beating it would have stopped.  
I could hear his heavy footsteps coming to the front door and then that infamous knock knock knock.  
I looked at Renesmee and smiled. Show time.  
I left Renesmee playing on the floor and walked to the door. I took and un-needed breath to steady myself and opened the door.  
My dad looked like he aged a bit more over night. His brown eyes were taking in my new face and I could tell he wasn't sure of me.  
I could smell his scent as it hit my nose. He smelt delicious but I wasn't pulled to him. I didn't feel the need to sink my teeth into his warm skin...  
My dad smiled at me and shook his head slightly.

"Hey Dad" I chimed and his eyes popped slightly with my different toned voice. In that instant I heard the back door close and I knew Edward had just walked in. I hoped anyway.  
"Hey Bell, Wow you are looking good!" he exclaimed and leaned in to give me a hug.  
I returned the gesture trying to not to place my cool body onto his. I moved aside and let charlie into the house. He followed me into the living room, in which Renesmee was playing.  
"Oh, who's this? Are you babysitting?" and he laughed. He knew the old me didn't have much patients for babies. Once I had to look after my little cousin's and I had about pulled my hair out.  
"Er, This is Renesmee dad" His eyebrow cocked at the mention of her name and on que Renesmee turned her head and stared at Charlie. His eyes bulged and his mouth popped. I knew he could see the resemblance between Edward and I – maybe even himself.  
And in walked Edward with a sippee cup of water and he placed it on the table for Renesmee. What a doting father he was.  
I smiled at Edward and was thankful that he was here.  
Renesmee got up off of the floor and pranced to get her sippee cup. She was agile and definitely not shy of new faces.  
Charlie looked as if he was going to have a heart attack and I knew he was trying to work out the dates in his head.  
"B..B..Bells whats going on?" and I panicked. How can I explain to my dad that I had a child in a 4 week period and she looks like a 3 year old?  
"dad..I".. I stopped myself from continuing.  
Edward put his hand through my own for support and I really wish we had time to think of a story but I think that was over due for us.  
"She can't be?" he choked out.  
"Dad, there are things you wont understand and for the safety of both Renesmee and you – I can't explain it all. All I ask is that you accept this situation and love her like you would if it were.. well. Normal".  
Edward squeezed my hand. "I am sorry, Charlie that this is the way it has to be" and he looked at my face, I smile reassuringly " but we're happy and that's all that matters".  
Charlie took a step back and sat on the chair. His hands were placed on his cheeks and he was in a state of shock.  
"Bella, you could've warned me" and he shook his head. " Marriage, babies.. well. Children. This is a lot for a father to take" and I heard Edward laugh ever so quietly. I guess he understands being a father himself now.  
"I'm sorry dad, it's for her safety" and he nodded – for that he understood.  
Renesmee walked up to Charlie and looked at him in his eyes.  
"Hello" she spoke and my dad near about died on the spot. Trust Renesmee to take the situation even more so awkward. But that was her Grandpa.  
Charlie took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  
"Hey there" he replied shyly and I knew my dad would love her so much.

My dad stayed with us for a couple of hours in which Renesmee started to wrap him around her little finger. She seemed to have that as another talent. He played with her and we talked about a lot of things. He didn't question anything about her size or my looks any more. I guess he learned to accept it. It got to 3pm and my dad got off, of the floor in which he was with Renesmee and started to get himself together.  
"I've got to go Bells, I'm on nights this week" and his face looked sad. I know he didn't want to leave us.  
"It's okay dad, we'll be here. You can come back any time". And he smiled at me and looked a little relived.  
"good Bells, just don't get up and leave okay, don't disappear from me" and I felt that weird choking sensation again.  
" we won't dad. I love you" I spoke and gave him a hug.  
"Love you too, Bells, See you soon"  
Charlie gave Edward a stern handshake and gave a little cuddle to Renesmee  
and she spoke "Bye, Grandpa" and he looked in awe of her.  
He walked out of the front door and into his car and I heard him drive away.

"wow" I spoke and Edward placed his arms around my waist; his mouth at my ear.  
"Exactly, Mrs Cullen. You are sensational" and he kissed my ear.  
I didn't think I could have it all when I was a vampire. A child and now I could have my old family too? What did I do to deserve all this and more.  
"I didn't think I could have it all" I spoke to Edward and turned to look at him in his gold eyes.  
He kissed my nose. "you deserve everything, Bella. And I'm glad I could give it all to you".  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, Bella" and we heard little footsteps come up behind us.  
"And me?" Renesmee spoke. Edward let go of me and picked up our daughter  
"We love you so much, Renesmee" Edward replied.  
"I love you too" and she placed her hands on our faces and showed us how much.


End file.
